Fairy Tale
by Bella-Piano
Summary: I stopped breathing, watching the seen in front of me. That's when I relised I was in love with Edward. And he was in the middle of the worst thing to be in. A death match. "What should I do?" I asked my self. All I got was silence. E/B - R&R!
1. New

A/N: Hey guys!!! My third fanfic. Yay!!!. Well, hope you guys like it. =]

**~Bella**

**Fairy Tale**

** Prologue **

I never believed, nor liked, fairy tales. In fact, I ignored them completely. They never interested me. But, to day, I know that I can't ignore them any more. The person in front of me is proof of that. So, how do I cope with the troubles that hit, when I'm not familiar with my surroundings? Well, you – and me – will have to wait and see.

**Preface**

I walked down the sidewalk, watching the road. Miss Amherst was letting me stay out longer then usual, so I was taking my time. Let me tell you a little about my self: My name is Isabella Marie Swan. "Bella" for short. I have long brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Very plane Jane like. I'm an orphan. I'm living in an orphanage in New York City. Why? My parents died in a car accident when I was six, leaving me with no family. No one wanted me. I'm alone in this world. Sucks, right? Yeah, big time. Especially when you get Miss Amherst. She's mean to the bone. Cold hearted all right. Now, don't say I'm over reacting, 'cause I not. Just wait and see.

**Chapter 1.**

** New**

I walked on my way to the orphanage, not exactly excited for what awaited me. I just got back from work, the Mc. Donalds a few – or several – blocks away. I hate it. My boss is a jerk, so I get tossed around all day. To day's Friday, so I got my paycheck. I love paydays. I get to relax – well, mostly.

I edged around the corner, the orphanage coming into view. It was very big, white. It had two white pillars holding up the front, a big porch under them. There were several windows on each side, light green curtains showing through window pains. I walked up, sneakers squeaking under my feat. I knocked on the door, waiting patiently. The door opened to show the kind made, Miss Clara. She was in her late twenties and taught me how to do several things. If I left, she would be the only one I would miss. Well, her and my room mate, Angela. She was my age as well. The orphanage being very wealthy, there were either two or three girls in each room. Only Angela and I had a room to our selves. We were considered outsiders to the rest of the girls. I forgot, its an all girl orphanage. All of the other girls are a bit self centered. Angela and I are the opposite. We stay to our selves, only talk to each other, we're not rude to the other girls – even though we want to sometimes – and we stay quiet when Miss Amherst is yelling at us. That's us. The outsiders.

"Hello, Bella," Clara greeted, smiling. She was more like an older sister than a mom. I smiled.

"Hi, Clara." I started towards the stairs. I waved at her, heading to my room. I walked through the huge hallway, counting the numbers next to each door. I soon reached room 122 and opened the door. Angela was on her bed, searching through a book I got her last week. We got each other stuff every once in a while, since we weren't friends with every one else. It was Romeo and Juliet. She loved it. Just like me. This is her second time reading it. She looked up from it and smiled at me.

"I thought you were Miss Amherst," she said, looking relieved. I laughed softly, plopping on my bed. I laid back, sighing.

"Never," I responded. She chuckled.

"How was work?" she asked, raising her eye brows. I looked up at her and she laughed at the look on my face. "Mr. Jefferson was _that _bad?" she asked, grinning. She thought It was amusing, did she?

"He always is!" I cried. Exasperated. "He's a jerk, that's what." She just shook her head, going back to her book. I sighed, going over to my dresser. I grabbed my version of Romeo and Juliet. I always doubted that there was someone out there for me. Juliet got Romeo. Sadly they both ended dying in the end. Angela said that there had to be someone for me. She said I was to "pretty" for there not to be. Yeah right. I liked that she tried, though. I sat back down on my bed, about to read. But, Miss Amherst opened the door saying that we had five minutes before she checked on us to see if we were in bed in a gruff, angry voice. I forgot to tell you that my shift is a big one. I go from nine to eight o'clock. We nodded, getting into out pj's. Angela handed me the tray she stole for me so I could stuff my face with dinner. I ate hurriedly and jumped in bed. Angela copied, turning our lamp off. I got under the blankets, ready for sleep to take over.

Two Hours Latter

I woke up on something scratchy. I turned over, uncomfortable, to find that I didn't have my pillow. What the heck? I got up, bleary eyed, and looked around. What I saw shocked, and scared me at the same time.

I wasn't in my room.

I stood up quickly, walking around. Where was I? I was in a big open field, surrounded with trees. There was a lake near by, and the sky was pitch. The moon was brighter than normal. It was glowing a bright light. It wasn't as bright as the sun, but it was enough to see the objects before me.

I decided to walk around – as stupid as that sounds. I walked through the maze of trees, trying to decipher where I was. I stumbled on a huge root and fell down. Stupid clumsiness. I looked up at the tree, and instantly felt small. The tree was giant – more giant than normal – and the trunk was the size of three trees put together. I got up, bewildered, and started walking again. I soon ended up in a clearing. I looked around once more before hearing a noise. I jumped slightly, falling back words. I heard it again. I got up and ran to the tree. I tried desperately to climb it, and succeeded in time. I was able to get high out of reach from any thing on four legs. I waited quietly, wishing with all my might that I would wake up from this horrible nightmare. I heard the noise get closer and closed my eyes, not wanting to see what it was. After a minute, it got quiet. I opened my eyes to see a boy, no older than me, standing in the middle of the clearing. He had bronze tousled hair and a pale complexion. He was wearing black pants and a white long sleeved shirt with buttons going down the middle, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He was tall and fit.

I stopped breathing, hoping that he wouldn't hear, nor see me. He walked over to the tree next to the one I was in, looking around. He whistled, and a really big dog came in. It looked a bit wolfish.It walked over to him and sat. The boy ruffled its hair, looking around once more. The dog started sniffing, nearing my tree. My eyes widened. The dog then howled loudly, right in front of my tree. Startled, I fell out of the tree.

So??? I hope you guys liked it. Remember to review!!!=]

**~Bella**


	2. Realisation

****

A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for reviewing!!! I have an other story still in progress, Wings and Immortals. If you want, you can read it. Oh, and, I have a friend on here that's making a book, and I really like it. She wants more reviews so I thought, what better than to help out? Her story is called Abbie's Gift, by Boarderchick715 and bookworm73. That's the whole name of the author's, together. Plz check it out!!! Its really good!!! Plus her other story Shifting is really good also. Thanks!!!

**Hope you like this chapter!!=]**

**~Bella**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Realisation**

I was unconscious. A sleep, you could say. And when I woke, I wasn't in my bed, nor the field I fell in. When I looked around, I saw that I was in a big white room, in a huge four poster bed. I was under white blankets, surrounded by fluffy, white pillows. I sat up, seeing a big wooden desk, a lamp besides it, a huge window lining the right wall, and a high ceiling. I quietly got out of the huge bed, and instantly - and stupidly - tripped on the hem of the blanket. Curse my clumsiness! I looked around, wide eyed, waiting for the yelling. Where was I? Why was it so quiet? I got up and looked down at myself. I was still in my pj's. My sweats and holy shirt. I walked over to the window and looked out. Holy crow. What I saw was mind blowing. The was a huge, beautiful lake to the left, a mountain range covered in trees, a river close by, and, of what I could see, a huge part of a castle. I gasped, and backed away. Where the heck was I? I tripped on my feet, but didn't land on the cold ground. Instead, I landed in what felt like arms. Who was in here? I looked up in emerald eyes, instantly dazed. Stop it, Bella! I scolded myself. Who ever it was sat me up. I gasped at the most beautiful human being ever. It was the boy from clearing. It had to be. He was pale as death, tousled bronze haired, and was a good deal taller than me. He was wearing a crooked grin on his face, looking a tad bit amused, but also worried.

"Are you okay?" His voice came out like velvet. I nodded, unable to talk. He chuckled softly. "You must be tired. But why, may I ask, were you in my hunting range?" Hunting range? What? Oh, the clearing.

"Uh. . . Honestly, I have no idea." He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"I don't understand," he admitted. Neither did I.

"Well. . . I kinda woke up near that place. And I ended up walking through the trees and found my self trying to get in a tree, hiding from what ended up you." I blushed. His eye brows scrunched inwardly. He didn't get it.

"You woke up in the field?" he asked. I nodded. "How did you get there?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep in my bed, and woke up under the moon." He still looked confused.

"Edward, dear, don't interrogate the poor girl. She needs food, new clothes, and rest." A beautiful woman came in. She had omburn hair, pale skin, and had blue eyes. She was thin, and a little taller than me.

"Sorry, mother," Edward - apparently - apologised.

"What's your name, dear?" his mother asked. I blushed lightly.

"Bella," I answered. She smiled warmly.

"I'm Esme and this is my son, Edward." She gestured to Edward. He smiled a lopsided smile towards me. I found myself blushing.

"Here, dear." she haded me a deep blue, V-neck sun dress. I blushed, taking it with a small smile. She was nice. A good motherly figure. She gestured towards a small room, that turned out to be a changing room with a mirror. I took my clothes off and placed the dress over my head. It flowed to my knees, and complamented my pale skin. My hair slightly curled at the end, but was strait from there. I went over to the little sink. It was farly cute. It was a round, marble sink, with only one thing of beautifully carved, white stone holding it up. I washed my face and combed through my hair with the golden brush Esme gave. I looked at my self in the mirror. I groaned silently. I always wished I could be as beautiful as other people. I wasn't that pretty. I was ordinary. Compared to Edward, I propbebly looked very, very plane.

I walked over to the door and turned the silver door nob. It had a lion on the side, on its hind legs. It had a hand above it, and it was a bit shinier than the rest of the silver.

I opened the door and walked in. I was greeted by more people this time. There was a little pixie-like girl, with black spikes, pale skin, and blue eyes. She was bouncing on the bed, cross-legged. She was sitting when she saw me. She jumped up and hugged me. She held back after a minute, smiling brightly.

"Hi! My name is Alice. I'm Edward's younger sister." I smiled slightly, nodding my head.

"Hi. I'm Bella." She smiled even wider. She turned to her brother with an 'I told you so' looked on her face.

"I told you some one was going to visit us. I'm always right! Never forget it." I giggled at the look on Edward's face. It was as if she saw me coming. Yeah right.

There was some one else in the room. It was a tall man, with blond hair. He had green eyes and pale complexion. He smiled at me when he caught my eye. I blushed, knowing all eyes were on me.

"Edward, Alice, how about you show Bella here around the palace?" I was correct. Palace, castle, not that big of a difference.

Edward nodded, and Alice squealed, "This will be so-o-o fun!" She grabbed my wrist, immediately I was hauled out of the room. I was dragged through a huge hallway, a long picture of, I'm guessing, their family. It was in a long gold frame. The floor was covered in white marble tiles, and the walls were an off white with gold flowers spreading in the corners of the walls. There were big windows on the other wall, draped with silk white curtains. A lot of white. They brought me out side to a beautiful garden. It was covered in every flower imaginable, plus flowers I didn't even know existed. When I looked up in the sky I saw a Pegasus. What?!

"Um. . ." I pointed up at the Pegasus. Alice laughed.

"What? You've never seen a Pegasus?" I shook my head. She stopped laughing immediately, looking startled. "Where are you from? There every where here." I looked down, blushing. When I looked up I saw Edward's head cocked to the side, looking like he was trying to figure something out. I looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry. You like some one I've seen before." I raised my eyes. Alice nudged me, raising her eye brows at me.

Oh. . . Well, I'm from a place called New York City." She looked confused. "You've never heard of that," I said, making it a fact. I looked back up in the sky to see that there was a sun right above and a smaller looking sun behind the mountains. My eyes grew. "What's the name of the place?" I asked.

"Etheonia," Edward said, looking highly confused. I groaned, sitting on a bench.

"This is awful! I'm in a complete different world!" At least, that's what it looked like. I never learned about a place called Etheonia. Etheopia, yes, but not that. What a coincidence.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, sitting next to me.

"I'm from a completely different place than this. Is there a place called North America? Or the U.S.A.?" She shook her head. I groaned again. "On the bright side," I said. "I'm away from that awful orphanage. Aw, Angela!" I was going to cry any moment. I hate it! Every time I'm mad I cry. And I was very mad. I wasn't in my home country, much less world. I didn't know any one that well, and felt like an outsider. Well, more than I used to.

"Come on," Edward said gently. He gently grabbed my arm, guiding me to the bed room. "You need your rest." I laid down, and soon was sucombed by sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So???? What do you think?? Review!!!=]**

**~Bella**


	3. Depression

**A/N: Hey guys!!! Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you all like it so far, and I ope you like this chapter.**

**Thanks!!!=]**

**~Bella**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**Depresion**

I didn't sleep well. I didn't really sleep, period. The whole time I just lay there. Yes, I fell a sleep at first, but woke up after having the worst dream ever. I'm not going to tell you what it was, but, if you must know, it had something to do with waking up to a dragon staring me down and te whole Cullen family laughing menacingly. Doesn't sound scary? You didn't actually dream it.

Well, right now I'm laying in bed, listening to the talking voices in the other room. It was Alice and some other woman. I sat up, looking around the room. I was alone. I found a elegant glass on the night stand, and picked it up. I sniffed it, and was surprised to find that it smelled like grapes and raspberries. I took a sip, and smiled at the taste. But it had a tinge to it, so I was now fully awake. I slowly got out of the bed - I didn't want to fall - and stood up. I wasn't in the sun dress. I was in a white night gown, and blushed, realising some one dressed me. I found the dress on chair and quickly dressed into it. Than, I hesitantly opened the door and walked into the giant hallway. I walked down it, seeing all the portraits on the wall. There were some of the family to gether, some of just the parents or Edward and Alice, and others of people I've never met. There was one of a family, all very handsome. There were to in the front that looked close t my age. One was a male, the other a female. They both had blond hair, and bright blue eyes. the girl was gorgeous. She made me feel self conscious just looking at he, and she was in a portrait! she had long, blond curls, slightly tan skin, and looked like a model. The boy looked similar to her, having blond, slightly shaggy hair, tan skin, and was also very handsome. The man and woman in the back were not much different. The woman had long blond curly hair too, and the man had short black hair.

I looked away, trying to ignore that portrait. I walked down the hallway, slightly confused on where to go. The hallway soon ended, leaving me with three doors. Growing up in a orphanage teaches you a lot. Don't open doors you don't know about, 'cause there could be something on the other side that you would wish you never saw, or humiliated because there was a meeting - a very important one, I might add - and all eyes turned to the odd teen age girl in the doorway. Not a good experience, if get what I mean. I turned away and started walking away. I got caught first, of course.

"Bella!" I turned to see Esme smiling at me. "Come in." How did she hear me? I thought I was perfectly quiet?

I walked towards her, blushing. She opened the door wider for me, shoeing a large room, draped in white and a little bit of gold. There was a king sized four poster bed in the middle, a night stand next to it, a desk in front of the large window on the left, and a chandelier. I turned to Esme, a bit confused.

"You'll be staying here until you can find a way to get back home." I was a bout to argue, but she held up a hand. "We're not going to let you roam the streets on your own. I insist. Besides, Alice was very excited about having a friend at the castle." I took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Thank you, Esme," I said, smiling. She smiled and walked out of the room. She shut the door, leaving me there alone. I looked around, looking at everything. I found a door - besides the obvious one, of course - and opened it. I revealed a walk in closet full of dresses, skirts, and sun dresses. All very royal looking. I found a huge rack of shoes in one corner. Thankfully, half of them were flats. I changed into a silk-like dress. It was a deep blue V-neck spaghetti strap, and flowed down to my knees. I grabbed some blue flats and placed them on my feet. I walked out of the closet and went oer to my desk. There was a huge stack of parchment, held to gether by a single ribbon. There was a a little glass of ink, and had the same emblem on it, like the door knob. Next to the glass container was a feathered calligraphy pen.

I saw a few shelves on the wall and found several books on them. I realised that none of them were familiar to me. There were some that were fairy tale ones, some were books on plants and animals - that will definitely be helpful - and others on history.

I was startled by a knock on the door. Before I could answer, Alice walked in. She smiled, sitting on my bed.

"So?" she asked.

"What?" She raised her eye brows.

"Where did you come from?" Oh. She wanted to know that.

"Well, I'm from a placed called New York." Yet, already knew that.

"Yes. Where is that?" she asked, merrily curious.

"In America." Her eyes widened.

"I've never heard of a place like that." Of course. You don't libe in the same world as me. At least, that's what I thought at the moment.

"What else is there?" she asked.

"Well, there's different continents. Like, North and South America, Africa, Asia, Europe, Australia, and Antarctica." She nodded excitedly. "All of the continents have countries in them. Like, North America has The United States and Canada in it. I live in the United States of America." She was very intrigued, apparently.

"I don't think we live in the same worlds," she concluded. I nodded. "I've never heard of any of those places, except in fairy tale books." My eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, well, there's this one book about a girl from this place called America finds herself in some other world. Its very interesting. I like the girl too. You kinda remind me of her. . ." Than her eyes widened after she thought about it. "Oh, no," she whispered. "Carlisle!" I stood frozen in my spot. Carlisle soon entered with Esme behind him. Edward entered after, and my heart acted weird when I saw his face. I ignored it, though.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"I think I know what's happened," Alice said. "You know that book you gave me when I was little? The one called Fairy Tale?" He nodded. "Well, do you know what it was about?" He nodded again.

"It was about a girl that lives in an other world and wakes up to find her self in an other world. . ." He trailed off, staring at me wide eyed. I gulped. How was that? They find out, and I find out that there is a book just like my life.

"Edward, go get the book," Carlisleordered in a quiet voice. Edward nodded, giving me a strange look before leaving. He was back after a minute, handing Carlisle the book. It was a thick, white book, with flowers painted on the cover. There was an arched golden gate in the middle of the picture, slightly open to show a dainty hand on the side of the gate. I stood perfectly still, waiting as Esme and Carlisle read some of it. When they were done they looked up at me, wide eyed. Esme handed me the book, wanting me to read it. I opened it hesitantly, reading the first page:

_I clamored up the stairs and into my room. My room mates were on their beds, looking bored. I went into the small bathroom we all shared and washed up. I splashed water in my face, taking off the dirt and grime. I brushed through my brown hair, getting the tangles out of it. When I was done, I stared at my self in the mirror. My big brown eyes stared back, looking sad and alone. My pale skin almost glowed in the dull light and my heart shaped face looked different. I had a new cut on my cheek and my cheeks were flushed, as usual. But, I just looked different. Older, maybe? Nah._

_I didn't worry about it, and walked out of the bathroom. I decided to go to bed early. Before I hit the hay, I'll tell you a little about my self. My name is Isabella. I don't know my last name, or middle in fact. I'm an orphan. I'm seventeen years old and I live near NYC (New York City), New York. I live in a country named America for those out there that have no idea about New York or where it is. _

_I quietly got under my covers and tried to fall asleep. After a few minutes sleep took over._

_- - - - - _

_I woke up, seeing that it was still dark out, due to the sky. Wait. The sky? I quickly got up, startled. I wasn't in my oh-so-familiar room. I was in a field, surrounded by giant trees, a glowing moon over head. I did a 360 and tripped on the hem of my red sweats. I got back up, straiting my self. Where was I? I started walking around, even though my conscious said not to. I walked through the trees, tripping a few times. I finally found a bigger piece of land, a lake near by. I heard a noise somewhere behind me, and started freaking out silently. I started walking backwards, feeling for a tree. I found one and tried to climb up its overly large trunk. I finally made it, trying to hide on a thick branch. I stayed still, trying not to breath. I saw big golden eyes pear out of the bushes. I heard the movement of leaves and a huge wolf-like dog came out. Was every thing here over sized? It had a dark brown fur coat, golden eyes searching the area. I heard a light, musicle chuckle, and then a tall being walk out of the trees - _

I stopped reading, knowing what happened next. I closed the book, throwing it onto my bed. I sat on the chair next to me, and set my face in my hands. I brought my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"What's happening?" I whispered. I looked over at the Cullen's, all of them just as confused as me.

"She has the same name as me," I said. "From New York. An orphan. What else? Are you guys in it? I mean. What?" I started crying. I was mad, scared, confused. I felt arms wrap around me, and didn't even bother to see who it was. I just hid my face in the crook of their neck, crying. I think some where in there I was layed on my bed, almost unconscious. I just layed there, my eyes closed. I curled myself into a ball, trying to remain sane. I heard the door close, and just layed there silently. After a few minutes I slowly sat up, resting my head againts the head board. I held my legs to my chest, and rested my chin on my knees, trying to control myself. I breathed in and out, calming my self down. After that didn't work I went to the bathroom I had. I splashed water in m face and grabbed a towel. I dried off and looked in the mirror. I groaned. The way I looked like was just like the description in the book! Sad, big brown eyes, pale skin, long brown hair, heart shaped face. I was like the girl in the book. So, was I part of the book some how, and this is the real world, or was this some kind of freaky coincidence? I groaned, dropping my head. I sat on the cold tiled floor and layed my head back against the sink. I closed my eyes, trying to see the good in things. 1( I no longer have to live in a orphanage, dealing with my boss, and care taker. 2( the people here seem to like me. 3( I have a nice bed room, clothes, food, a home for the meantime. I guess it wasn't that bad. I slowly opened my eyes to be surprised to see Edward kneeling in front of me, looking worried.

"Gosh!" I said, jumping back. He just gazed at me, worry ion his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded weakly. I found myself getting lost in his emerald eyes. Stop it, Bella! I scolded myself.

"Really, I am," I insisted when I saw the doubtful expression on his face. He nodded standing up. He offered his hand, but I ignored it, getting up on my own. I tightened my lips, breathing evenly. I hope Angela is okay. I thought sadly.

I followed Edward out of my room and into the hallway. I wondered where we were going, but decided it didn't matter. Nothing matter anymore.

Man, am I negative today.

We soon ended up in the garden. I looked at him confused.

"You need some fresh air," he explained. Oh. He was trying to help me.

"Thank you." He smiled crookedly, making my heart stutter. I ignored it and looked around. There were odd looking plants every where, animals that were similar to the ones back home, but different. There was a bright pink flower bigger then my head. When I touched it, the pedals changed a different color. There was an other one that was made out of what looked like fire, but when you touched it, your finger went right through it. There were several like these, some almost normal, while others were down right odd. Then, there were the animals. Not all of them were animals. Some were fairies. There were a few Pegasus's in a near by stable, rabbits that were odd colors, there was this one animal I didn't even reconize. It was hairy, and almost dog-like, except, once it feels threatened, it changes shape. It went from a dog to a fairy in a second. Edward said the way to tell is to look and there back. They have a heart type shape in their backs. Soon, we were done, but some one didn't seem to think so. A big hairy wolf-thing jumped on me, making me fall back. It licked my face, making it wet. All I did was stay there in shock.

"Deimos! Down," Edward commanded. Deimos got off, looking excited. I got up, laughing.

"Deimos? Isn't that Greek for terror?" I asked, clutching my sides. He looked at me, astonished. "What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"What's Greek?" he asked. I laughed even more. I shook my head, trying to calm down. Terror? Deimos was nothing close to it! I just smiled, walking past him. I walked up the stone walkway, trying not to trip. I did on the last step, though, almost hitting the ground. Edward caught me just in time, chuckling lightly.

"It's not funny," I said, walking ahead of him. I was smiling a little, though. Every thing seemed to be getting better. He caught up with me, chuckling.

"Dinner should be ready soon," he informed. I nodded, smiling. "Um. . . you do know that we're royalty, right?" he asked. I stopped for a minute, but than kept going.

"Yeah, I figured." He led me through the door way, right before I was bombarded by a little pixie (not the real kind). Alice jumped in front of me, smiling brightly.

"Bella, I have some one I want you to meet. Well, two some ones." I waited. "Jasper, Rosalie!" she called out. The two people from the portrait stood right in front of me. They were even more beautiful in person! I started feeling self conscious, and blushed for no reason.

"This is Jasper, my fiance," Alice gestured towards the blond male, "and this is Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister and Edward's fiance." My heart stopped. Fiance? but, why would I care? Its not like I even had feelings for him, so, why? I didn't. I would know it if I did, and I don't. At least that's what I tried to convince myself. And I guess it's okay for you and your sibling to marry an other batch of siblings in this world.

"Uh. . . hi," was all I managed to say. Jasper smiled warmly at me, shaking my hand, and Rose just kept a strait face. Ok-a-y. I blushed even more.

"Well," Edward sai, feeling the tension. "who's ready to go eat?"

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you guys like it. Please review, and I'll try and update soon. Thanks!!=]**

**~Bella**


	4. Finding Out

**A/N: Alright. I think you all can be a little more proactive then that. Right? Can I please have some more reviews???**

**Well, I hope you all like this one.**

**Peace out.**

**~Bells**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**Finding Out**

* * *

We all - me, the Hale's, and the Cullen's - sat around a giant dinning table, eating. The ceiling was up high, a giant chandelier hanging over head. I was - now, this is a _huge _understatement - very uncomfortable.

I was sitting next to Alice, Jasper on her left. Edward and Rosalie were sitting on the other die of us. And get this; Edward was sitting right in front of me, a pained look on his face. Why? Didn't he love his_ fiance. _I didn't know why, but the word set a frenzy on in my head; and heart.

I sat strait, eating quietly. Just like I was taught. Carlise and Esme were seated at either end of the table, talking. Alice and Jasper seemed to be in deep conservation as well. Edward wasn't talking to Rosalie at all, and she looked as if she would rather walk blind folded off a cliff. I didn't blame her.

I was startled out of my pathetic little reverie when Esme said, "So, how are you liking it here, Bella?" I looked over et her, smiling weakly.

"I like it. Thank you for letting me stay." She answered with a warm smile. "But, I will try and get back to my home. I don't want to stay and impose for too long." She frowned.

"Bella, dear, we _want _you here. We don't mind." I nodded, blushing. Rosalie rolled her eyes, continuing to her food. Edward was looking up at me from his plate, a reassuring smile on his lips. Why did my heart miss a beat when he did that?

I was done before every one else, not even eating all of my food. Have I ever mentioned that I can't eat when I'm in a bad mood? I have now.

I sat back in my chair, sighing quietly. Alice looked over at me, worried. I shook my head, and she went back to eating. Did she know what was wrong? I really didn't, to be honest.

"Bella, how was your room?" Carlisle asked, smiling slightly.

"I love it, thank you," I answered, smiling at him. He knew something was wrong, I could tell.

"There's some books in there that will help you with the animals and plants here. There are also history ones. You could ketch up a little if you would like," he offered. I nodded.

"Yes, I saw them. I started reading one erlier." He smiled, a glint of worry in his eyes. He gazed at Edward and then back to me. I looked down at my plate, blushing yet again.

"So, Bella," Jasper started, "where are you from?" I looked over at him, and to my horror, he looked a bit worried him self. Was I that obvious?

"Um. . ." I was at a loss for words.

"She's from a far off land," Edward said, rescuing me. I smiled at him thankfully, but looked away immediately when Rosalie gave me a death glare.

I got up hurriedly and said, "Excuse me." I walked away, almost tripping on the way. Once I was out of sight I ran as fast as I could, holding my dress up so I wouldn't trip on the hem. I heard Esme say something, but was too far away to under stand it. I ran out to the garden, on the verge of tears. Why did I always cry when mad? I thought to myself angrily. I sat on the far off bench, hidden beneath the shadows of a giant oak.I was a good deal away from the castle, so hopefully I wouldn't be found.

I looked down at my sundress, wodering why I was acting this way. It didn't make sense.

I stood up on the bench and grabbed a branch. I climbed up on it and sat down, feet dangling beneath me. I gazed up at the full moon, thinking. What would I do if I was never able to get back home?I wondered. I would miss Angela, unless I found a way to get her here. I know she would love it. She always fantasied about fairies and water niphms. She wanted to be a princess when she was little. She would pretend her uniform was a gown, and dance around our bedroom. She was like my sister, and I would try every thing to get her here. I wouldn't leave her there. Not with all that we've been through.

I leaned againts the trunk of the tree and sighed. I heard a light rusttle of leaves, but didn't look. It was probably an animal.

"Are you okay?" I gasped in shock, and almost fell out of the tree. Edward's hand grabbed my arm before I could, though, holding me steady. "Are you okay?" he repeated. I nodded. He picked me up slightly, setting me next to him. He gazed ahead of himself, which I was grateful for. No need to paralyze me with his emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whipered. I was shocked. Why was he sorry?

"What for?" I asked, my voice just as quiet as his.

"For Rose. She can be rude." He than looked at me, his eyes showing how sorry he really was. I was frozen in my spot.

"Its not your fault," I answered. "I overreacted." He looked away, sighing.

After a while he said, "I don't want to marry her." I looked up at him. His eyes were covered in pain. What for?

"Why not?" I asked. I mean, she was gorgeous. Who wouldn't? I guess I was wrong there, though.

"She's just not the one," he answered. "I've known her my whole life, but I've never been really close with her. I was betrothed to her, so, unless I find an other royal, I have to marry her." I nodded, a little depressed. I definitely wasn't royalty. Did I just think that?

"So there's more than you guys? Royalty, I mean." He nodded.

"Yes. We rule this part of the land. The Hales rule the other side. There's one more kingdom that rules farther up. We don't interact with them much." I sat there quietly, listening.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"I don't remember there names. I haven't heard of them in a long time. But, when I was a young child they lost their daughter." He looked over at me. "They've been morning for the past eleven years." I felt bad for them. I know what its like. I lost my parents when I was six, so I vaguely remember them. I only remember is a beautiful mother and a handsome father. That's about it. I can't really remember what they look like, though.

After a long amount of silence, Edward said, "Do you remember them?" I turned to him. He was looking at me, curious.

"Not much," I admitted. "I know they were good people. I know they were good looking, but other than that, nothing." He looked as if he thought of something.

"When?" he asked. "That is, if you don't want to tell me," he amended quickly. I laughed softly.

"No, its fine. I was six." He nodded, still looking like he was thinking. He than looked down at the ground, than back to me.

"How did you get up here, any ways?" I laughed at the question.

"The same way you did." He shook his head.

"No, I mean, how did you get up here without falling?" I laughed even harder. He was referring to my tripping.

"Oh, that. I didn't really pay atention to what I was doing." He nodded, smiling slightly.

"We should probably get you to bed," he said, jumping off his branch, and landing strait on his feet. My eyes widened at his gracefulness. He chuckled at my face.

"Show off," I mumbled while getting down. He laughed, grabbing me by the waist so I could get down withought falling. He sat me down next to him, making me feel smaller. He was a lot taller than me.

"After you," he said, bowing. I giggled, walking ahead. He caught up before I got to the door, opening it for me. I rolled my eyes at him, making him stifle a laugh. He was acting so carefree, I had to smile.

"Be, Edward," I said, walking down to my room. He caught my wrist, making me face him.

"Thank you," he whispered. I blushed.

"For what?"

"For talking to me. I haven't felt that carefree in forever." I blushed again. He kissed the top of my head, making my breath hitch. He smiled and walking off the opposite direction. I walked down to my room, heart beating rapidly. I opened my door quietly, and closed it behind me. I changed into a night gown and got in bed. I took out the history book and started reading, I was alread halfway through by the time I fell a sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

I got up, greeted by the sun rise. There was a nest of birds neer my window, chirping. How ironic.

I got out of bed and changed into a green sun dress. It had a flower pattern around the waist line in white, while the rest was a deep green. It was a scoop neck, with thick straps. I placed my feet in green flats - no heels for me - and walked out my door. I walked silently, trying not to trip. Did I mention unsuccessfully? I tripped over my other foot, almost landing flat on my face. I was caught, though.

"You need to be carful, Miss," a deep voice said. I turned to see a burly man, a year or two older than me, smiling down at me. He had short brown curls, brown eyes, and was pale. He was deffinatly built, and was a good deal taller than me. He had this twinkle in his eye that showed me he thought what happened was amusing.

"Um. . .okay," was all I managed to say. "And I'm Bella." He smiled.

"I'm Emmett McCarthy," He bowed mockingly. I laughed.

"It was nice to meet you, Emmett." He nodded, going back to his post. Apparently he was a gaurd here at the castle.

On my way to the bgarden I ran into Jasper. He must be looking for Alice.

"Hello, Jasper," I greeted. He smiled.

"Have you seen Rose? I've been looking for her all morning." I shook my head.

"No, I haven't seen her since last night."

"Okay, if you see her, tell me, alright?" I nodded. "and, sorry about last night. She can be a bit rude sometimes." he said apologetically.

"Its fine. No biggy." He looked relieved, and walked off the opposite direction.

I walked to the garden, smiling to myself. I stopped in my tracts, though, when I saw Rosalie looked through a window. I walked up to her quietly, wondering what she was doing.

"Um. . ." She jumped and looked at me, startled.

"What?" she snapped. Gosh, what was her deal?

"Your brother wanted you." She turned back to the window, not acknowledging me. I looked through it behind her, and was shocked to see her watching Emmett. Did she like him?

"Well, I gotte go talk to Em, so see you later." She turned on me quickly, almost making me fall over.

"You know Emmett?" she asked eagerly. My plan worked.

I nodded. "Yes I do. Why?" She bit her lip.

"Well, I-uh. . ." I raised my eye brows.

"Okay. I get it. What do you want me to do?" She smiled brightly. I may get on her good side after all.

"Well, could you introduce me?" she asked nervously. I nodded, making her piratically jump with joy. "Thank you, Bella!" I smiled.

"Here, I'll go in with you, and we can be talking. We'll pass Emmett and I'll introduce you to him." she nodded in agreement. We walked up to the door, entering the hallway. We walked down, nearing on Em.

"So, Rose. What's your castle like?" I asked, trying to make conversation. She almost forgot to answer.

"Its almost like this one, but a little smaller, more animals." I nodded, and we walked in front of Emmett. His eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw Rosalie. I tried not to laugh.

"Hey, Em. This is Rosalie Hale." Emmett did a huried bow, almost falling over. Rose looked a bit shocked. She placed her hand in his shoulder, letting him know that he can stand.

"You don't have to bow to me," she said in a sweet tone. Em looked a bit dazed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your selves." I walked out, grinning. Wow. I nenver thought I would ever get to play cupid.

I ran into Edward in my way back to my room. And I mean litturaly. He grabbed my by the shoulders, steadying me.

"Why in a hurry?" he asked. I blushed, looking down/

"I wasn't paying attention." He grinned.

"Well, I have something to show you." He grabbed my hand, making my heart stutter. He led me up the stair case, to a pair og huge wooden doors.

"Close your eyes," he said. I obeyed, waiting. I heard him open the doors, and walked me in. "Open." I opened them, and gasped. We were in a huge library, every wall covered in shelves, the shelves covered in books.

"Do you like it?" he asked me. I nodded, smiling. I walked up to one, and looked through the books. I found one love story and sat down and started reading.

"I'll leave you to it, than," Edward said before leaving. I was about to protest, but he was gone when I looked up. I sighed, setting the book down. I walked over to the window and saw Rosalie talking to Emmett. I smiled. I saw a village a few miles away, behind the trees. Hm. I might try and go later today, I thought. I went back to the book and started reading.

* * *

**Three hours Later**

* * *

I walked over to the stables, looking for a horse to ride. I wasn't looking forward to this. Alice said that she wouldn't tell Edward, so I would be able to go alone. I didn't know why, but I felt that I should go by myself.

I found a black stallion, and waited for it to be ready. I mounted, and held on to the reins. Alice showed me how to do it earlier, so I knew how to rise it. I got it to trot, but I needed to go faster than that. He started running, so I felt the wind go trough my hair. It took a half hour to get there, but I soon entered the village. It was cute. That was the only word for it. I found a little book shop, and went in. I had my horse tied on a post, and kept my eye on him. I had a deep blue cloak on, covering my dress. Alice said it wasn't good to know that I had was rich - well, lived with the king and queen. I bought a book, and left the shop. I didn't bother to mount my horse, and just grabbed the reins, leading it. I passed a few more stores, but none interested me.

I soon entered a deserted area, and knew I should get back home. I turned my horse, and fell off, hitting the the ground with a loud 'thud.'

"Ow," I moaned, getting up. Someone helped me, and I was afraid it was Edward. but when I turned around I saw, not Edward, but a boy at least fifteen. He had russet colored skin and black shoulder length hair. He was about my height.

"You okay?" he asked, looking worried. Why was every one always worried about me?

"Yeah," I said, dusting my cloak and dress off. I placed the hood back on my head, and mounted my horse. "Thank you." He smiled.

"No problem. I'm Jacob." He offered his hand. I took it hesitantly, and shook it.

"I'm Bella." He eyes grew for a moment.

"You mean, Isabella?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I prefer Bella," What was he getting at? "Why?" I asked.

"Oh. . . well, there was a princess named Isabella. She disappeared a decade ago, though." My eyes grew. Please don't have this be some kind of freaky couinsadice.

"Where?" I asked.

"Oh, her parents rule on the other side of the forest. Behind the Hales." Crap. (Take note to not say that in front of the royals.)

"Okay, thank you." He watched me leave, and left when I was out of sight.

I road all the way back to the castle, and gave my horse to the care taker when I got there. I ran and ran until the castle was in sight. Alice came running out, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" she called. She stopped in front of me, making sure I was okay.

"Was there a princess named Isabella?" I asked. She nodded, but her eyes grew wide half way.

"She dissapered eleven years ago," she whispered. I took off running, stumbling every once in a while. Edward was out, shooting arrows, and saw me. I stumbled into his arms, tired. He held me, looking confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry leaking from every word.

"I may know who my parents are," I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Duh, duh, duh, DUH. He, he!!!**

**Did you guys like it???? I hope you did. If you did, REVIEW!!! You know you want to. Just click that li'l' green button.**

**Thanks!!!**

**Peace.**

**~Bells**


	5. Captured

**A/N: Yo, I've got a good plot - I**** think - and I think it may do this story justice. It'll play out in the next few chapters.**

**If you're wondering, this is definitely a E/B story. I'm just going to pull some tricks on it, and see what happens.**

**Hope you all like, and you _need _to review!!! **

**Peace!**

**~Bells**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

**Captured**

Edward just held me, letting me get my breath. He than held me at arms length, looking at me intently.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I may know who my parents are," I repeated. He looked at me quizzically.

"How?" he asked.

"Well, I met some one in the village-"

"You were in the village?" Edward asked, startled.

"Not important," I mumbled. "Well, they said that the daughter of the king and queen on the other side of the woods name was Isabella and that she disappeared a decade go." He still looked slightly confused. "I became an orphan eleven years ago, Edward," I whispered. He held me, reassuring me.

"Lets go talk to Carlisle." I nodded, letting him lead me to Carlisle's office. He knocked, waiting for a response. Carlisle called, "Come in!" and we walked through.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Um, Bella said she may know who her parents are," Edward said, looking strait at his father.

"How is that possible? Isn't she from an other world?" Edward nodded.

"Yes, but there are magicians here. Remember that one was put in prison because he caused a child to disappear?" Carlisle nodded, staring at me.

"Who do you think they are?" he asked, turning back to Edward.

"King Charles' daughter." Carlisle eyes widened. **(A/N: Sorry about the changed name! Charlie just doesn't sound very king like.)**

"Really? She does have a bit of resemblance of Queen Renee." They could really be my parents, I thought. I could finally find my parents!

"Well, get some sleep, and we'll get every thing together so we can find out," Carlisle said, dismissing us. Edward nodded, leading me out. He showed me to my room and opened the door for me.

"Good night, Bella," he said, smiling lopsidedly. I smiled a little.

"'Night." He closed the door, walking away. I changed into the usual, and got in bed. I didn't get to sleep until late that night.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

I woke up and got dressed in the pants I came in. They had been cleaned, and Alice gave them back to me, looking mortified that a girl would wear boys clothing. I only laughed at that. I changed into those, the T-shirt I wore as well, and my tennis shoes - I need to get a tallor. I walked out of my room, ready for anything. I decided it was taking to long to just walk down the hallway, and thought, what the heck, and started running. I ran all the way through the castle. I passed Emmett to see him glowing. I decidedI didn't want to know. I luckily didn't trip on my way to the front of the castle. I slowed down to a walk as I neered the big brass doors, and waited for them to open. I walked through them and out side. I saw Edward by the lake, and walked over to him.

"Hey," I greeted. He looked over at me, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. I guess girls really don't wear this in this world.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face. He blinked rapidly.

"What are you wearing? Is that a boys out fit?" I laughed.

"No. this is actualy what girls back in my world wear." He looked a bit startled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, we decided dressed were uncomfortable. Girls wear this, shorts, T-shirts, long sleeved shirts, exc. It goes on and on." He nodded, looking a bit dazed. I shook my head, laughing silently.

"So, when are we going to get down to busness?" I asked. He raised an eye brow at my choice of words.

"Well, we decided to get you ready so you can take off with me to the other kingdoms," he explained. I nodded. "And, guess what? I got you a horse." I turned to him in surprise.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "You didn't have to." He shook his head.

"You worry to much. I wanted to, Bella." I sighed, defeated. Just than a white female horse came out. She was all pure white besides one black spot on her back and a few black freckles around her face. I gasped, walking up to her. She shyed away at first, but than I was able to pet her. I waited for them to get her ready before I mounted her. Edward was on his black stallion, waiting. I soon mounted, and trotted over to where Edward was.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded, smirking. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, raising his hands up in mock surrender. I rolled my eyes, letting it go.

"Lets go," Edward said after making sure we got our bags of supplies. We took off into the morning air, on our way to our destination. We rode for a good two hourse before stopping. We stopped at a village a lot like the other one.

"This is the Hale's property," Edward explained. I nodded in understanding. We stopped to fill our pitchers with water from the well and get more food. We than took off again, making me more anxious than ever.

I was quiet dering our jurny. I payed atention to the different animals and flowers. I was still amazed at how big the trees were here. As thick as two regular trees and about fifteen feet tall! It made good shelter when needed, but it would be a good deal harder to climb.

We stopped one last time for the day, it getting dark out. Edward tied his horses rein to a tree and did the same to mine before helping me off. He set a blanket down on the grass under a tree, and sat down. I sat down next to him and rested my head on the trees trunk.

"When do you suppose we'll get there?" I asked in a whisper.

"Probably by mid day tomorrow." I sighed, closing my eyes. "That's right. Go to sleep," Edward whispered.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

I slept well, but when I got up, I was completely oblivious. My head was on Edward's chest, but I wasn't paying attention. When I finaly _did _relise it, I got up, blushing. That disappeared in an instant. I looked around us to see that we were surrounded by several men. They looked happy, but not in the good way. I tapped Edward, and he got up immediately. He saw what it was and jumped up, sword in hand. He shoved me behind him, protecting me.

"Who are you?" he asked. The biggest let out a low chuckle. He stepped forward, a much bigger sword hanging in his belt. I but my lip, woried.

"Well, why would you want to know?" he asked, grinning evilly.

"Because I'm Prince Edward, and I command to know who you are!" Edward said. The people back home would wet their pants if they saw the way he looked, and the authority in his voice sent chills down my spine. I wouldn't want to mess with him if I were them.

The man looked a little shocked and a bit afraid, but than he realised that he had more men, so he bucked up, looking kinda like a dork.

"And?" he asked. "I've got ten men here with me, and who do you got? A pretty lass, that's it!" He looked at me, and I gulped. Edward growled so convincingly, one of the men almost dropped their sword.

"You're not touching her!" Edward growled low and menacingly.

"Why is that? Is she yours?" My eyes widened. The man looked at me and then Edward. A smile spread across his face.

"Thought so. Come on boys!" Before I knew it, Edward was fighting four men, while trying to keep me behind him. One of them men came up and grabbed me. I screamed and bit down on his hand. He dropped me, but picked me up just as fast. Edward had killed half the men by now, but was not fighting the leader. The man carying me threw me over his shoulder and mounted his horse.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Help!" I banned my fists on the mans back as hard as I could, but it didn't seem to have any affect. I felt the horse start to move, and than I started crying. I was going to die. I wouldn't get to meet my parents. And, I don't know why it hurt so much, but I wouldn't be able to see Edwad again, he might be killed right then and there by that man. I looked up to see that the man had a nasty cut on his face, arm, and leg. Edward was looking at me, angwuish in his eyes. But, before any thing could be done, the man knocked him out, letting him ly there unconscious.

"Edward!" I screamed. I started crying harder, just hanging there. An hour later I was thrown down on a matt. Some one gave me a canteen of water and a piace of bread. I ate the bread hungrely, and gulped the water down. I brought my knees to my chest and just sobbed. I felt movement in front of me, but I didn't care. I was scared and miserable. I finaly got every thing I wanted and than I was captured, held prisoner. A blanket was drapped over my shoulders, helping me stay warm. I rested my chin on my knees, and slowly opened my eyes. I saw an elderly man with russet colored skin, and black shoulder length hair. He had dark eyes, and I couldn't help but wonder who e reminded me of.

"Are you okay, young one?" he asked in a low voice. I shook my head. "I'm sorry," he said. He really was. I could see it in his eyes. He obviously wasn't apart of the attack.

"I'm Billy Black," he said. I managed a weak smile.

"Bella." His eyes widened. He composed his features in a flash, though.

"Haven't you talked to my son?" he asked. I thought.

"What was his name?" I asked, sitting strait er.

"Jacob," he replied. Oh! Yes, wasn't he the one in the village?

"Um, yeah, I think so." Billy smiled.

"Jake!" he yelled. I heard movement out side the tent. The fabric moved aside and Jacob came in. He saw me and smiled. That vanished when he realised that I was a prisoner.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked, shocked. A single tear went down my cheek. Oh, why did this have to happen to me? Why Edward? He was all alone in the forest, probably still unconscious.

"Th-they took me from Edward," was all I was able to muster. I had a bruis on the side of my neck and a cut on my arm.

"E-Edward? Prince Edward?" Billy stuttered. I nodded. his eyes grew. "What did they do to him?"

"Knocked him out. They took me. I don't know why, but they left him there." Jake sat down next to his father, looked shocked and a little peeved.

"Why are you here any ways?" I asked Jacob. He looked up and smiled.

"Oh, I was over on the other side because I was visiting my sister. We live over on the Hale's ground." I nodded. I was growing weak, and I needed rest. I was handed an other canteen of water and gulped it down before laying back.

"Get your rest," Billy said. I was than sucomened into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Now, you _have _to review!!! I want at least five reviews for this before I go on.**

**~Bells**


	6. Mistake

**A/N: Thanks guys!!! For the reviews, I mean. Really appreciate it.**

**'Kay, now I'm not going to update on Wings and Immortals any time soon. I'm not, because I want to catch up with this story. It needs more chapters.**

**Well, hope you all like it, and if you want, you can read WaI (wings and immortals). Thanks!!!=]**

**~Bella**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

**Mistake**

I woke up under a tent. I started to freak out, and almost screamed! I soon realised, though, what had happened. That's when I started crying. I gathered myself into a ball and sobbed. I felt movement out side the tent, but no one came in. I tried to stop crying, and succeeded only the teeniest bit. I sat up, sniffing. I was going to be strong, I decided. I stood up, wiping my tears away, and opened the lap of the tent. I walked out into the sun, feeling the heat on my skin. I found a jug of water and a bowl of food next to the opening of the tent. I picked it up and started eating, feeling the hot soup run down my soar throat. I ate all of it and sat down. I heard foot steps, and looked to see Jake walking towards me.

"Hey, you feelin' better?" he asked. I made a short nod. He smiled weakly. "You sure? I could try to get you some where other than here, if you'd like." he suggested. My eyes went wide.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes," was his simple reply. I got up, trying to look fine. He wasn't convinced. He wrapped his arm around my waist, helping me walk. He was really warm! I wasn't worried about his arm, and just rested my head on his shoulder. He was a bit taller than me, so I felt short. He stopped and picked me up by the waist, setting me on a black horse. He jumped up behind me, baring me on either side with his arms. He grabbed the reins, and kicked. We soon were off, racing into the morning sun.

"So, where to?" he asked.

"King Charles castle?" It came out like a question. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me.

"King Charles it is." We rode for a long amount of time before reaching a small little village. There were trees scattered every where, plants on every corner, and cute (and odd) little animals scattering when they saw our horse. Some people would look at me with admiration, others with hate. Don't ask, 'cause I have no idea either.

We soon stopped in front of a gate. It was large and oval shaped at the top. It was gold and silver, gold vines and flower barring the inside of the gates. There was one guared on either side of the gate, swords hanging from their belts. They had spears in their hands, making them look deadly. They had handsome faces, both looking young, mid twenties.

Jacob stopped in front of the gate an spoke to the guard on the left. A few minutes later we were let in.

"How did you do that?" I asked. He smirked

"I said I had the Queen with me. You look a lot like her." I blushed, not knowing if that was a complement or not. Jake laughed, turning to lead the horse to the stable. He helped me off and tied the reins to a pol of wood. We walked into the castle - accompanied by guards, of course - and were soon ion a large room, waiting.

"Oh, joy," Jake mumbled. I suppressed a giggle. He sat down in one of the fancy looking chairs. He didn't fit well in it, being abnormally tall. Kind of like Emmett, but taller. I sat down next to him, feeling the whole day catch up to me. I wrapped my arms around my legs, trying not to cry. Again. I didn't want Jake to be worried. He was trying to help, and I didn't want him to feel bad. I sucked in a deep breath, and held on. I would find Edward. I had to. Weather it was at his castle, or in the woods. I had to. I didn't know why, bat all I knew was that if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to live the same way ever again.

The doors to the entrance room opened, revealing a tall, stiff man. He had messy black hair - doesn't work for him like it does on Edward - pale papery skin, and bright yellowish green eyes. He plastered a fake smile on his face, reveling yellow pointed teeth. He was quite scary, once you think about it.

"Hello," he said in a husky voice. "I am Ahmed." He stopped in front of me, raising an eyebrow. "You are clearly not the queen," he stated. "Too pretty." Jake stiffened, and I shivered. He creeped me out big time.

"So, who are you?" he demanded.

"Isabella," I said. I was surprised at how sturdy my voice sounded. It looked like Ahmed almost chocked.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "Do you have proof?" He looked like he didn't want to m to be their daughter.

"No, but I would like to talk to the king and queen," I insisted. Ahmed puckered his lips up slightly, like a little kid who wanted his way.

"No. You can not see King Charles, or Queen Renee. Sorry, but you must leave." The guarders appeared from behind us. Jake and I left, extremely miffed. Jake, probably because of the guy all together, and I, because I wasn't going to meet my parents. That is, if they were my parents.

"I'm not sure if that was the right castle," Jake muttered. I turned to him.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"He didn't look familiar. I used to work for the king and queen, and he was never their. And the guards didn't wear that kind of armor." I looked at him, startled.

"But, aren't there only three kingdoms?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. Well, yeah, but, there's a fourth. It's not really a kingdom, though. Their powerful, but, not in charge of a whole lot." I was confused. Apparently, he could tell. "They recruit people. Powerful people, or ones they really like; that they think would do well. They have several people already, but not as much as the rest. All of the people they rule over are either working for them or living with them." He stopped to look at me.

"What are they called?" I asked.

"The Volturi," he said. "They have tried to over rule before, but since there are three other kingdoms, they got taken down. Rumor has it that they're going to try again, but more powerful." I nodded. What would happen if they took control, I wonder.

We were soon back at the stable, and Jake helped me up. We took off, and I felt more helpless than ever.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that its so short. I didn't have a lot for this chapter, and I wanted it to just be about the Volturi. Bare with me.**

**Now, please review! I want to here what you think.**

**Thanks!!=]**

**~Bella**

* * *


	7. The Imense Change

**A/N: Okay, now, this chapter's on Edward POV. I'm going to add some twists to it, and if you think "What the heck?" hang on. You'll see why I did it in the future.**

**Now, I hope you guys like this chapter, and try and understand that this stories best interest is in mind. It may be a bit gory in th beggining, but I have my purposses.**

**Thanks!**

**~Bella**

* * *

**Chapter 7. **

**The Imense Change**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

I was in pain. The pain was excruciating. I was lying on my bed, covers on top of me. I could hear my parents talking, but couldn't make out the words. The first thought that came to mind was: where's Bella? Is she hurt? Does she need me? All of which, I couldn't say. Every time I opened my mouth, a moan of agony came out. I tried to keep quiet, but I couldn't. It was like my body was on fire. My forehead was beaded in sweat, and my heart beat was beating wildly. I tossed and turned in my bed, and tried every thing in my will not to scream. I just wanted to die. I wanted this pain over with. Who ever was torturing me, who ever had taken away Bella, was going to feel pain once this pain was over. If it was ever over.

I felt a hand press against my forehead, and than a wet cloth. The pain was easing away slowly. My throat was burning, and the first thing that I thought of was water. But just the image of it in my brain didn't satisfy. I could tell I didn't want water. When I opened my eyes, I saw my parents huddled in a chair on the other side of the room. I took in a deep breath, only to have my throat burn more. Blood lust filled my vision, and I wanted so badly to walk over and sink my teeth into something. Flesh. I sat up quickly, only to be held down my a pair of strong arms. I looked up to see a man with very pale skin and gold liquid eyes. He was restraining me.

"Your Magisty, I think it best for you two to leave the room," the man said. My father nodded and giuded my mother out of the room. I squirmed under the mans grip, but he was stronger than me. He held me down and looked me in the eyes.

"Son, are you okay?" he asked. _I wonder if he's gotten a gift. _The last part didn't come out of his mouth. There was no one else in the room. He didn't say any thing, yet I heard his voice clearly.

I shook my head. "What did you do to me? Where's Bella?" I said harshly. My voice startled me. It was smooth, smoother than my regular voice. I looked at my hands to see if I was bleeding or not, but all I saw was pale skin that looked as hard as stone. I grabbed the mirror besides my bed and looked at my self. I had crimson eyes and my features were slightly different. My skin was just as pale as the man besides me.

"What did you do to me?" I shouted. The man sighed patiently.

"Son, you're no longer human." My eyes widened. "I am sorry, but you almost died, and I had to do something." I just stared at him, un believing.

"What- what do you mean?" I asked, trying to stay sane. My throat just went on burning, and I tried very hard to ignore it. I wasn't victorious.

The man sat down at the end of my bed, looking calm. "You're no longer human. I imagine that right now your throat is burning, am I correct?" I nodded. "That's because you thirst for blood." I had to admit - even if it sounds quite absurd - that that actually sounded appealing.

"So, I'm a vampire?" I asked. The man nodded. _Poor boy. I heard he fell in love with a human. _I growled out of no where. The man looked startled.

"Who said I fell in love?" I asked, a bit irked. The man looked surprised.

"Did you just read my mind?" he asked. My brows scrunched together. _Edward?_

"What?" I asked, getting impatient. The man smiled.

"I believe you have a gift," he said, sounding pleased. "Let me explain. You must be confused." I tried not to roll my eyes. I don't remember feeling this upset in my whole life. But, than again, Bella wasn't here. What was I saying? That I loved her? Did I?

"Here." he handed me a canteen full of some kind of liquid. I drank it, and what was in it was a bit week, but it helped my thirst. I drank the entire canteen, and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Lets start at the beginning," he started. "I found you in the woods, unconscious. I took you to my house to check you out, but I found that your head was bleeding imensly. You could have died." I nodded, wanting to know more. "So I had to place the venom into your blood stream. I did so, but I did that here. You've been like this for three days. That's how long the transformation takes. You're going to have to live with me for a while, since your a newborn. I know it sounds terible, but if you don't, you may kill your parents." I nodded. I didn't want to risk that. And, if I could control my self, than maybe once I find Bella she wouldn't be afraid of me. Maybe

"Come on, son." He got up and waited for me. I stood up, the feeling strange and new to me. I could barley remember my past. It was all a blur. I could barly remember Bella's beautiful face.

"My name is Clarence," he said, guiding me over to the window. Part of it was open, and he jumped out. I followed, landing on the balls of my feet. He gestured for me to run, so I ran besides him. It was great! I could see every thing perfectly clear, yet I was moving fast, swiftly moving past all of the trees. When I would step on a branch or hit my foot on a rock, I would barley feel it. I didn't break a sweat! I could do this forever! I thought.

I saw a house, and stopped. A few seconds later, Clarence stopped nect to me.

"How did you run so fast? he asked, smiling broadly.

"What do you mean? Can't you run that fast?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not _that _fast." He walked over to the door of the house and opened it for me. The house was surrounded by woods, animals every where. I could smell, hear, and see the blood pulsing in them. I walked over to Clarence, trying not to pounce on the elk. His house was very roomy and welcoming. It was very woodsy, you could say. But, the couches didn't look inviting like they would to me a week ago. And I didn't feel tired. I was completely comfortable standing where I was.

"If you want, you can go hunt. Stay in the woods range, though." I nodded, heading out side. Time for my first hunt.

* * *

**A/N: Didn't expect Edward to become a vampire, did ya??? I thought it would ad more complication to the story, and make Edward's and Bella's relationship more interesting. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. If you have any questions, ask away. Please review, I would like to know what you think.**

**Thank you!!!=]**

**~Bella**


	8. The Parents

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Ive been kind of lazy this week, and I hope you fogive me.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I've been thinking up really good twists for this story, and I hope you guys like them. Edward and Bella won't see each other for a while (don't kill me), but it's for a good reason. This way, Bella can get to know every one and the world she is now living in. She can figure out why she's there and how she got there. She and Edward will see each other again, but there needs to be a distance for a little bit. Edward's now a vampire, and he doesn't want to kill her. Hang with me, and just trust me. If you don't like my ideas, just tell me, and I'll try and work that out so you'll like it better. I hope you guys like this one!!!=]**

**~Bella**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

**The Parents**

* * *

It has been three weeks sense I tried looking for my parents. We found them a few days after we accidental went to the Volturi Castle. Jake and his father got a new home, thanks to my parents. They were very grateful to Billy for finding me, and for Jake bringing me here. Right now I'm in my bed. So far, I've either been with my parents, trying to get to know them, or missing Edward. I didn't know why, but I missed him more than I thought was possible. I stopped crying over him a few days ago, but I'm still not over it. But, its not as bad some times. It was hardly a distraction the first few days I was here. The day I found them was the best day I could ever remember:

_~Flash Back~_

Jake and I were on our way to my parent's kingdom. We were almost there, and I was getting nervous. I was about to meet my parents! I was very excited, yet nervous.

"We're almost there," Jake said, smiling. I jumped at the sound of his voice, it being the first time he said something on today's journey. He chuckled, making me blush.

We soon stopped in front of a stable, our horse being taken to be put away. Jake and I walked down the narrow path, the castle appearing before my eyes. It was the same size as Edward's castle, but more elegant. It was all pure white, vines growing on parts of it with flowers blooming on them. There were rose bushes and trees covered in flowers. The trees here were just as big as the others, but more regal looking. They were more green, the leaves slightly bigger. Some trees had a few golden leaves. I smiled, some of this looking familiar. I saw a white wooden bench, vines and flowers growing beautifully on it. I smiled, knowing that I'd see my parents soon.

There was a silver gate, two guards at the front. They were farly young as well, but looked more well fed. They looked confused when they saw me.

"Yes?" one asked.

"Um, I'm Isabella Swan," I said, blushing. Their eyes widened.

"You-you are?" he asked. I nodded. He opened the gate, ringing a bell. An older woman came out, walking down in a hurried fashion. When she reached us, she almost smiled.

"Come on dear." She said, grabbing my hand gently. She started running slowly, pulling me along. I tried to without tripping. I managed, but tripped on the last step. I felt Jake grab my waist, helping me up. I smiled up at him. He was a really good friend.

The lady walked me through a long hallway, lined with windows and light golden curtains. I saw every thing in awe. Soon, she stopped in front of a giant golden door. It opened, reviling two thrones, both holding a woman on the right, and a man on the left. The woman was about my height, but shorter brown hair, and brown eyes. She had laugh lines, making her look a bit younger. The man had brown curly hair, and was taller. When I walked in with the woman, the woman gasped, and the man's eyes widened.

"Darling?" the woman asked. I looked up at her, my brown eyes trying not to tear over. The woman walked over slowly, and grabbed my arm, looking me over. Than she burst into tears, and hugged me tight. I started crying too, hugging her back. The man got up and walked over.

"Isabella?" he asked. I nodded. He broke into a blinding smile. He hugged me fiercely, kissing my head.

"Where were you?" my mother asked, tears still in her eyes.

"Um, would you believe me if I said another world?" I asked, uncertain. She nodded rapidly, making smile. "That's where I was." She just hugged me again, crying happily.

_~End of Flash Back~_

That's how I found my parents. It was a very happy, tearful moment.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know Charlie was a little out of character, but he's a king, so he needs to be a little different.**

**Well, I hope you all liked like, and review! I apoligise again for me taking so long. **


	9. Visitor

**A/N: I'm going back on track now, people! I hope you guys liked the last chapter, and you'll like this one as well.**

**Read and enjoy!!!=]**

**~Bella**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

**Visitor**

* * *

It has been now four weeks, four weeks of mixed misery and happiness. I loved my parents, and I wanted to be with them, forever. But, I still missed him, and I got horrible dreams of him getting killed every night.

I got up out of bed and dressed into a red sundress my mom got for me. I slipped on some white flats and walked out of my room. My brown long hair piled over my shoulders and my brown eyes felt a bit blurry. I walked down the long hallway, heading for the dining room. I opened the doors and walked in, seeing my parents at in their seats.

"Hello, darling," my mother said gently. I tried smiling.

"Hi," I said, sitting down. The food came out on silver platters, and served onto our plates. I ate my food quietly, looked down.

"Are you sure you're okay, hunny?" my father asked. I nodded, looking up at him.

"We can go look for him," mom suggested. I shook my head.

"He's probably back home," I said, taking a sip of my juice. Once we finished eating breakfast, my mother placed her napkin down, and said, "Darling, I think you should go horse back riding with me." I nodded, and tried to smile. She wasn't convinced.

* * *

**~Horse Back Riding~**

* * *

I galopped down on my black horse, and I felt really down. This horse looked exactly like the horse Edward gave me. Now, here are a few good questions you could ask: Why am I sad? I don't really know; Why don't I go and find him? I did. His body wasn't there; Why didn't I ask King Carlisle? I did. Several times. He said that his son was on an extended vacation. But, Edward said that he would come and get me. Its been four weeks, and not a word from him. I'm worried, sad, and confused.

"Dear, are you sure you're alright?" my mother asked me. After only four weeks, and she could read me like a book.

I sighed, and nodded. "I'm just worried," I said, blushing. I was never the sentimental type.

"Well, just tell us, and we'll help." She smiled weakly, and I could tell that she was worried.

"Don't worry about me, mom," I said, trotting besides her. "I'm fine. Just give me a week." She nodded, but looked doubtful. I turned my horse, and we trotted back to the castle. I road my horse back to the stables, and then we walked over by the garden.

"So, your birthday is coming up in a few months," she said.

"No, no balls." I closed my mouth, feeling bad. She just laughed.

"No, we need to have a ball. But, we can make it smaller than usual." I smiled.

"That's a bit better," I told her, and she laughed lightly.

"Some on, your father has been wanting to teach you something." I nodded, and we walked into the back of the castle. When I rounded the corner, I saw my father with a bow in his hand. He smiled when he saw me, and gestured me over.

"I want to teach you the bow." My eyes grew, but I took the bow from him, and he helped me place the arrow in it.

"Okay, now angle it here," He lifted my arm a little, "and pull it back." I pulled it back as instructed, and waited. "Let go!" he said, smiling. I let go, and I almost hit one of the maid servants.

"Sorry!" I yelled. I heard a chuckle, and when I turned, I didn't see my father laughing; I saw Emmett.

"Em!" I yelled, and jumped on him, hugging him fiercely. He laughed, and hugged me back.

"I missed you little Miss Klutz." I glared at him one I was set down. "I'm joking Bells." I smiled, and turned to my parents.

"This is Emmett. He's a guard at the Cullen's castle." My father looked relieved, and smiled at Emmett.

"Nice to meet you, son," he said, shaking his hand. My mother smiled at him, standing next to me.

"Um, Emmett, why are you here exactly?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well, one, I am here because I missed my little sis. Two, because Alice has been harassing me to come get you." My mouth dropped, and I blinked a few times. He laughed. "I'm not kidding around, Bells," he said. I eventually composed myself, and smiled.

"When?" I asked.

"Right now, if you want to. She asked last week, but I couldn't." I smiled broadly, and bit my lower lip.

"Well, of course!" I said. He smiled, and turned to my father.

"May I escort her to the Cullen's castle, you're Majesty?" he asked. My father smiled, and nodded.

"Be back before dinner, and if not, send a messenger." I nodded, and followed Emmett to the carriage. He helped me in, making me glare, and got in besides me. The carriage started moving, and I smiled up at Emmett.

"How's Rose?" I asked, and I saw a bit of pink appeared in his cheeks. I just made _Emmett_ blush!

"Um, well, she's fine." His face looked pained. Oh no.

"What happened?" I asked him, confused and worried at the same time.

"She's been engaged." I gasped, and he nodded. "It happened three weeks ago. Once Ed-" he stopped, seeing my face. "Well, once he disappeared, they needed someone to marry Rose. Of course, I can't, due to the fact that I'm not a prince,." His voice broke.

"I'll find out a way," I told him, rubbing his arm. He smiled weakly, and patted my head.

"Um," I started, but stopped. He raised his eye brows.

"Oh," he said, finally getting it. "No news that I'm aware of."

"So, he's not even back yet?" I asked, shocked. He shook his head.

"He disappeared the day we found him. He was laying in bed, and than he was. . .gone." My shoulders sagged. "Carlisle said that we shouldn't worry. He was shocked when he found out that you were a princess, though." Yes, I knew that. I was a princess, and Edward the Prince disappeared. Why does it matter? I have no idea, but it hurts.

We soon arrived at the castle, and I was helped out by a guard. He bowed to me, and I shook my head. He looked shocked, but I just smiled at him, and he nodded. Being royalty was confusing and odd sometimes.

We walked through the gate, and up to the front of the castle. Emmett knocked on the door, and you can probably guess what was waiting for me.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? I know, I kind of left you with a cliffe, but, I'm going to start making more faster. Sorry for the wait on this one, and I'll try to do better with updating.**

**Review!**

**~Bella**


	10. Unspoken Thoughts

**A/N: Yay!!! Thanks for the reviews guys!!! Hope you like this one.**

**~Bella**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

**Unspoken Thoughts**

* * *

Once the giant brass door was open, I was attacked. By what, you may be asking? A little, black haired pixie, that's what. I, being as uncoordinated as I am, almost tripped in the process, and both of us almost fell to the ground. Emmett loved it.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, and jumped up, hugging my tight.

"Hi, Alice," I said, smiling. "How are you?" She pulled back, and her face fell.

"Um, well, that's why I wanted you to come." I scrunched my nose up in confusion. "He always did love that," she muttered. I blushed, not knowing what she was talking about. She grabbed my wrist, and hauled me to her bedroom.

"Okay, well, we have a problem." She paused, and bit her bottom lip. "Edward's missing," she said in a hurry, the words blending together.

"W-what?" I asked, confused.

She took a deep breath. "Edward. He's missing." My mouth dropped.

"H-how?" I asked.

"I don't know. My parents won't tell me." My shoulders sagged.

"Is he alive?" I asked, hoping for the best.

"I don't know that either. I wasn't there when they found him." I sighed, my head dropping into my hands. "You loved him, didn't you?" she asked quietly.

I looked up, and when I thought about it, nothing seemed better. Life wasn't as enjoyable with him gone, and the fact that he wasn't alive, not in this world, at least enjoying his self, was unbearable.

"I. . .I guess I do," I whispered. She smiled sadly, and pulled me into a hug.

"Well, I guess my father would like to talk to you." I nodded, and we walked down the hall to her father's study.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know it's really short, but I'm planning on making an other one later today. I wanted to get that part over with, and the nextr chapter will have part of Edward's POV in it.**

**Thanks!**

**~Bella**


	11. Heart Brake and Misery

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!!! Woot woot! XD**

**Okay, now, this chap. may be a bit sappy, and kind of lovey. But, you've all read New Moon, I'm guessing, so, you can probably read this.**

**~Bella**

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

**Heart Brake and Misery**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

**~*~*~*~**

It has been three years since I've talked to Bella. I was in agony, dying to say at least one word one word o her. But, I was afraid I'd do something I'd regret.

Last week I started watching her at her castle, but never close enough to smell her. I didn't want to take the chance.

I ran through the woods, the sun setting quickly. My skin would shimmer when I got under the light, but only for a mere second due to my speed. I soon stopped, and saw the castle before me. I sat down in a close by tree, and watched.

I liked watching her. It was enjoyable. A few months ago I found out that I loved her, but I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't want to hurt her, and I had a feeling that she wouldn't love me back with me like this. I was a monster. She didn't deserve to have to go through life with someone so sadistic.

**Bella's POV**

**~*~*~*~**

I walked up to

my bedroom, and opened the door. I walked in, changed into my night gown, and sat down on my bed. I always felt as if I was being watched lately, but that might be the hysteria talking.

I walked out to the balcony, and leaned against the railing. I closed my eyes, and bent my head down, my hair falling on either side of me. I was getting depressed. The whole kingdom could tell, and my parents were worried. I didn't want to worry them, and I had tried to act as convincing as ever, but I was never a good lier.

**Edward's POV**

**~*~*~*~**

I watched her, smiling a little. This was my favorite time of the day. I was never able to hear her thoughts, though. Her mind was blank, unreadable. It bothered me slightly, not knowing what she was thinking, but I was thankful that I was able to watch her from a distance instead of not at all.

I watched her look at the sky, and the moon light made her pale skin glow faintly. I just wanted to be able to move the strand of hair from out of her face, but knew that I couldn't. It would scare her, no doubt; my skin was ice cold.

I leaned against the tree, watching her intently, not wanting this night to end. This was as close as I was aloud, and I would cherish it.

**Bella's POV**

**~*~*~*~**

I looked out at the dark lawn, and up at the stars, twinkling in the night sky. I sighed, and a single tear went down my cheek. I missed him. Badly. How do you let go of someone you love? You can't. And, once you figure out a way, it's difficult. So, here I was: An orphan, who fell into an other world, met the man I loved, lost him, and then found my parents. I am very happy that I found my parents, but that didn't change any thing.

And, yes, I said that I loved him. I had an epiphany a year ago during horse back riding, and broke out crying. I stayed in my bed room, not wanting to come out. My parents had tried every thing, and after a few weeks I started to get myself back together enough to start acting as if every thing was okay.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. How was I going to live on without him? How was I going to be able to convince my parents that I was okay? I couldn't, really. I just had to find a way to distract myself.

I heard a knock on my door, and turned to see one of the maids. She smiled sadly, knowing what was wrong, and gestured me in. I nodded, and walked in, sitting on my bed. She pulled out a quilt, and placed it over my other one. I got under the covers, and rested my head on the pillows. She placed a cup of tea next to my bed, and placed my books on the shelves. I hadn't read in a while. Well, actually two years would be more exact. I only read historical books when I was supposed to.

I closed my eyes, wishing for a long night and wrestles sleep, but, as usual, I didn't get it. I couldn't get to sleep for several hours until I saw a bit of light out side my window. I soon drifted to sleep, and was waken by my maid a few hours later.

**Edward's POV**

**~*~*~*~**

What have I done? Yes, maybe I was responsible for my disappearance, but she looked devastated, depressed, heart broken. she was paler then normal, I noticed, and she looked slightly thinner. I've put her through this.

I jumped off the tree, not wanting to see any more, and ran back to the cottage. I opened the door once I got there, and saw Clarence sitting in front of his desk, reading. He looked up, and smiled lightly.

"Have a nice night?" he asked, placing his book down.

"No, actually, I didn't," I said, my voice holding a little bit of anger in it. He raised an eye brow, questioning my tone.

"What happened?" he asked.

"When can I talk to her?" I blurted out. his lips quirked a little.

"Well, that is up to you. You could either do it now and risk it, or, wait a few more years." I sighed, and looked up at the ceiling.

"She looked depressed, heart broken," I told him.

"Yes, I know," he said, a sad smile on his lips. "But, you are too. just wait a bit longer and than you can go." I bit make a retort, and walked out of the room, growling under my breath. I walked up to the room I kept my stuff in, and sat on the chair I had. I looked out the window, and sighed. I closed my eyes, my forehead now pressed to the window seal, and wished that I was able to sleep. At least there I would be able to get away from all of this. Mental pain was the only pain I was able to feel, or at least that has been so the last three years. I would gladly take physical pain instead of this. This kind of pain was too much, and I could no longer handle it. I needed her; I needed my Bella.

**Bella's POV**

**~*~*~*~**

I got up from my chair, and turned before a tear escaped me. I wiped it away quickly, and turned back to my parents.

"I-I'm engaged?" I asked, my voice trembling. "To whom?" My mother bit her lower lip, and my father looked perplexed.

"Well, as you know, you Jacob and his father struck gold, and are now one of the wealthiest families in our land. In any land, actually." I turned to him, my arms folded over my chest. "Well, you've turned down all of the others, or, they turned you down due to your unhappiness." He paused, and I waited. "you're engaged to Jacob Black." I held back my gasp, and turned on my heal. I ran out of the room, tears streaking my face, and ran back to my room. I locked the door and shoved my dresser in front of it. I collapsed on my bed, and sobbed, my heart aching.

Will it - no, _could_ it ever get better?

* * *

**A/N: So?? Like the drama??? I had fun with this one, if I do say so myself.**

**PLEASE review! it'll make my day!! Thanks!**

**Bella**


	12. Starting a New

**A/N:Well, I got some reviews saying that they thought that the whole "Bella & Jake" thing didn't work. I totally agree, I don't like them as a couple, but it adds good drama. Just like with what SM did with New Moon. Yes, it was sad, but it all worked out in the end. Just trust me here. I know what I'm doing,and I'm putting the stories best interest into it all.**

**Hope you guys like this chap. and, don't forget, review!**

**~Bella**

* * *

**Chapter. 11**

**Starting a New**

* * *

I rode my horse down the trail, faster than I ever had. My parents thought I was still locked up in my room, but I had slipped on some clothes from back home and jumped out of my window. I was now riding towards the Cullen's castle, looking for some where I could stay. I loved Jake, but like a brother. I didn't want to marry him. If I would marry any one it would be Edward. I was now twenty years old. My birthday was last week, and a ball had been thrown. It wasn't my idea, but my mother, Esme, and Alice's.

I felt the wind hit my face, my long hair flying behind me. It felt good to wear pants and a T-shirt. That and tennis shoes was the best. I didn't prefer dresses, but that was the usual out fit for a woman here.

I took a turn, remembering the ride there, and heard a noise. I looked behind me, but I didn't see anything. I pushed my horse faster, leaning forward. I touched when i almost got hit by a branch, and made my horse jumped when there was a log. I heard a snapping sound, and the rustle of leaves, but didn't bother to look, knowing that it could very well be my horse making the noise. We jumped over several logs, fallen trees, and boulders. I locked my legs down against her sides, and leaned down farther. I looked back, and thought that I saw something move. I pushed her forward even more, squinting my eyes as the wind hit me harder. The noise got louder, and then I got hit in the back. I cried out in pain, and my horse got spooked, throwing me off of her back. I landed on my side, and tears streaked down my face. My arm felt broken, and my back was bleeding. When I looked up I saw faces, but non of them familiar. then, I felt something hard hit my head, and every thing went black.

* * *

I heard noises: fire crackling, booming laughter, metal banging, horse grunts, and several others I couldn't register. My head hurt, my back was in pain, and I had something covering my entire body. I opened my eyes, and used a hand to move the blanket from my face. What I saw didn't surprise me: the top of a tent. I tried sitting up, but I was pushed back down.

"No, don't move," a low voice told me. I moved my head to the side, and saw a man with jet black hair, and golden eyes. He had pale skin, and was tall. He was, in a way, breath takingly beautiful.

"W-who are you?" I asked tiredly.

"I am Clarence," he told me. "I'm a doctor, and I'm supposed to help you get better." I nodded my head slightly, and stared up at the ceiling. I really couldn't care less about the pain; it actually made me happy in a way. It took my mind off of Edward, and it eased me.

"May I ask your name?" he asked, pouring something into a bowl and stirring it. I looked over at him.

"Bella," I told him. He seemed to freeze where he was. He soon contained him self, and continued stirring.

"As in, Princess Isabella?" I nodded, watching him confusedly.

"Why?" I asked. He started wrapping something around my forehead, and then helped my into a sitting position. I leaned back against the pillows laid out for me, and he removed the blanket from my waist, He started applying something to my stomach, and wrapped some fabric around it as well.

"Well, I'm just shocked, that's all." I was confused. He didn't look like he was lying entirely, but something didn't seem right.

"That's it?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He nodded, and placed his things back in a box. He got up, and walked towards the entrance.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella." I nodded, slightly confused. He exited, and I closed my eyes, sighing.

Some one entered the room, and when I looked up I saw a little boy. He had longish shaggy dark brown hair, russet skin, and dark eyes. I smiled a little at the boy when he gave me the bowl of food, and he smiled back, his eeys sad.

"Are you okay, princess?" he asked, his young voice sounding too strong for his age.

"Yes, I'm fine," I told him, and rustled his hair. He smiled, and ran out of the tent. I smiled, and sipped some of the sup. I sat it down on the floor next to me, and laid back, closing my eyes.

* * *

"Come on, move it!" the man yelled. I was being pulled along by a horse, my wrists tied my rope. I was, apparently, being held prisoner.

I looked over, and thought I saw a face in the trees. I looked strait ahead, and shook my head, pitying myself. I was hallucinating. Again. The rope was yanked, and I was pulled forward. I fell on my face, and was pulled up immediately by a pain of strong hands. When I was able to see again, no one was there. I looked around, confused, wondering who had helped me. again, no one was there. The rope was pulled again, and this time I was ready. I stumbled a few times, tripping on my feet, but I managed to stay upright, walking at a fast pace. The med ahead talked amongst them selves, while I wad pulled behind them.

* * *

I was throne onto the ground, and a blanket was given to me. I looked up into the mans dark face, and thought I saw a flash of pity on it. I looked down, and laid on the grass. I rested my head on my arm, and looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled over head, the moon glowing. I closed my eyes, and wished for a wrestles sleep as usual. And, thankfully, I got it. I was able to sleep soundly, and soon, I had slept through the entire night. Until I heard gun shots. And yelling. I yanked up, and saw fire every where, men running around. My eyes grew as I heard growling, and started crawling backwards. I tried to get up, but tripped over my feet. I saw red eyes in the distance, and gasped, seeing them get closer. I heard a low growl, and then the eyes were gone. Then I saw men fighting each other, sinking their teeth into one another. I gasped, and fell backwards. I landed with a 'thud' and heard more cries of terror. I felt something grab me, and then a hand slipped over my mouth before I could yell. I was pulled backwards, and then thrown over their shoulder. I started banging on their back, but it didn't seem to faze them. They started running, and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt something wet run down my neck, and smelt blood. I was bleeding. I started feeling queasy, and tried to ignore the smell.

Soon, they stopped, and I was placed on the ground. When I looked up, and cried out in glee.

"Jacob!" I cried, and lunged at him, hugging him. I hadn't seen him in so long. The fact that I had to marry him didn't change at how happy I was to see him. I wasn't going t marry him if I had any say in it, so I wasn't going to ruin our relationship.

I heard him chuckle, and his arms wrapped around me, hugging me back. "It's nice to see you too, Bells," I heard him say. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, grinning. He set me down, and smiled at me. then his face fell, looking down at my side. I looked down, and my mind registered the pain. I gasped in pain, and bit my lower lip. My leg was drenched in blood, and I grabbed at it, trying not to cry. Jake looked startled, and picked me up. He started running, and before I knew it, we were at a large cottage. He walked in, and sat me on a wooden table.

"Dad!" he yelled. I heard movement, and then Billy's face appeared above me.

"Oh, Bella," he murmured. "What has happened to you?"

"Vampires," I heard Jake mutter. I looked at him, startled.

"you mean, they;re real?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, yeah. them, werewolves, witches, wizards. You didn't know that? I thought you've been here long enough to know." I narrowed my eyes at him, and he looked like he started to back pedal. "I mean, I know that you've been busy and all." I thought I hear ' depressed' in there, but ignored it.

"Vampire attack?" Billy asked, shocked. Jake nodded. Billy shook his head, looking slightly upset, and went and got something. He came back in with a bowl and bottle of some clear liquid, and started applying it to my skin. I bit my lower lip, trying to not cry, and closed my eyes.

"It'll all be over soon," he told me. Jake grabbed my hand, and held it. I didn't object, it not being my biggest priority at the moment. Soon, my eyes started to close, and I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now I know what you're thinking. Why am I putting Bella through so much? Because once it start getting better, it'll seem that much more worth while. and, remember, it's a Bella and Edwars story, so no worries. after two or three chapters it will start picking up, and getting more up beat. At the moment I'm concentrating on how to get Bella to meet Edward, and how to make it interesting. So, if you have any ideas, I'll take your input.**

**Thanks!**

**~Bella**


	13. Blank

**A/N: Yes!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! And, YES, Bella+Edward will be happening very soon.**

**Hope you like it!!!**

**~Bella**

* * *

**Chapter . 13**

**Blank**

* * *

I woke up on a sofa, and once I opened my eyes, I saw Jake sitting next to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worry clear in his voice. I nodded, and sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I winced slightly, but tried to hide it. If he saw it, he didn't say anything. "Tell Billy thanks."

"No need!" Billy's booming voice entered the room. I looked up, and saw him smiling. "You're welcome, Bells." I smiled, and leaned against the back of the sofa.

"So, how bad am I?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Not that bad. Just a few scraps and cuts. A bruise here and there, but not that bad." I nodded. None of that was new to me. I looked up at the ceiling, sighing.

"Um, Bella?" I looked over at Jake, curious.

"Yeah?"

"Um. . . well, there's something we-I need to tell you." I scrunched my eye brows together, confused.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Well, no, not really." That just confused me more. "Well, have you noticed anything different about me lately?" I focused on him, and then my eyes widened. I had been too distracted before to realise how different he looked. His hair was now cropped, he was a lot taller, and he was, well, bigger. As in muscular. He wasn't the little Jacob I met three years ago.

"What happened. You about had a growth spurt in a week!" He smiled sheepishly. I waited, not knowing what the problem was.

"Well, Bells. . . I'm not entirely human." I blinked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"um. . ." Jake looked over at Billy, and then turned back, facing me. "I'm a werewolf." I froze, taking this in. I wasn't going to freak out; I mean, I lived in a fairy tale, and I knew that there were such things as werewolves. So, how do I react when I find out that my best friend - and, apparently, fiance - is a werewolf?

"Okay," I said slowly. He looked at me, shocked.

"You're not scared?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I think I've gone through enough to not be scared. Besides, you're still Jacob; you saved me from those vampires and held my hand a minute ago. Of course I'm not scared." He smiled, looking relieved.

"Good," he said, still smiling. I smiled a little, and stood up.

"I'm gonna go for a ride. I need to stretch my limbs." Jake nodded, and started to stand. "No," I ordered. "You're staying here. I want to go _without_ help." I saw a grin hovering around his lips, but ignored it. He nodded, sitting back down, and I turned to leave.

"I'll be back soon." I walked out of the room, and out side. I walked towards the stables, and got a horse. I soon mounted, and started riding down the trail. The sun was setting, casting shadows on every thing. I might of been getting paranoid, - which is likely - but I kept thinking that I saw a shadow in the shape of a human.

I soo stopped, and got off. I was now a small meadow, trees shading the area. I sat down on the grass, and sighed. I heard a noise, and my head snapped up. I saw a figure in the clearing, and my heart dropped. Not again, I thought to myself. The figure walked forward, and a beam of light shone on their face. It was a girl, no older then me. She had dark curly hair, and pale skin. She was beautiful. She had a dark cloak on, hiding every thing but her face. She stepped closer, and I stood up. She stopped.

"I mean no harm," she said, her head cocked slightly to the side. I looked at her, untrusting.

"Who are you?" I asked, stepping back. She sighed, and stood strait.

"I am Jessica, daughter of the fair madden." I watched her, still not believing. "Fine." She sighed, looking slightly annoyed. "I am Jessica, daughter of the poor, towns which." My eyes widened, and I stepped back a little. She scrunched up her nose, and crossed her arms. "I'm not going to do anything. My mother is the magical one. I'm just a girl." I stood still, my arms at my side.

"I heard that you fell in love with Prince Edward," she told me. I felt a tear forming in my eye by the mention of his name, but kept it from falling.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I asked her, my voice stronger then I thought I could manage.

"Oh. Well, my mother believes in after life. She believes that if two lovers both die, then they will be able to live for eternity with each other in the next life." I blinked. Was there such thing? I mean, we were in a magical land, so was it possible?

"What would you do?" I asked her, cautious.

"Well, I would have to take you to my mother," she told me.

"But, how do you know if he loved me?" I asked.

"Oh, the princess told me. I asked her, and she said that he did." I froze shocked.

"What princess?" I asked her.

"Princess Rosalie." I sighed. relieved. Yes, she would know, heave being his fiance.

"Okay, I'll go with you." She smiled, and turned around.

"Follow me." I grabbed my horses reins, and followed her. If she did end up killing me and it didn't work, then at least I would be free of this misery. If it did, then I would be with Eward for ever. That was all I wanted. To be with him.

After a while, we soon entered a small village. She lead me to a small little cottage, and opened the door. Smoke was coming out of the chimney, and once I walked in, I was hit by a powerful smell. I scrunched my nose up slightly, and then composed myself, not wanting to be rude.

"Welcome," a woman greeted. She had brown hair that was tied up in a tight bun, and was wearing a dark green dress.  
She was pale as well, but looked older, wrinkles etched into her features.

"Who'd ya bring, Jessy?" she asked, stirring something in a pot. I swallowed, my common sense coming back to me. What was I doing? I was going to see Edward, that's what. I can do this, I thought to myself.

"This is _Princess_Isabella," she told her mother. I couldn't help but notice that she stretched the 'princess' part. Her mother looked up immediately, and looked at me, wide eyes. She turned to Jessica, and then back to me.

"She wants to see Prince Edward, ma." Her mother nodded, a smile on her lips, and she stood up.

"Well, dear, you should be happy. You will be seeing him quite soon." I nodded, biting my lower lip. She lead me over to a bed, and gestured for me to sit down. I sat down, and she pushed me back so I was laying down. Jessica was stirring something, and handed it to her mother.

"Now, I need you to drink this." I nodded, and drank it. It was thick and tasted weird, but I swallowed it, grimacing slightly. My vision started getting blurry, and I started feeling weak.

"Have fun, dear," she said, and then every thing went black.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think happened??? Obviously, she isn't dead. That would just ruin the whole story. So, what do you think I did???**

**PLEASE review, and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**~Bella**


	14. Dream

**A/N: Hey, guys! Now every one can see what happened. Truth be told, I had some help the idea; my mother. We were out in a restaurant, and we started talking about my story. She gave me the idea, and I twisted it a little to make it my own. So, props to my mom. *smiles***

**So, I know most of you hate cliffies, but that's why I did it. It adds suspense, and I get more reviews (hopefully). So, we will have some of Edward in this one (waits for girlish screams). **

**Jake is Bella's fiance, and Edward is her true love. Drama. Kind of like New Moon, but twisted and turned sideways so it's MY story.**

**Hope you guys like this one, and remember, review!**

**~Bella**

* * *

**Chapter . 14**

**Dream**

* * *

Once consciousness came back over me, I felt odd. I didn't feel as fragile. I felt like I was in a new body. I sat up, my eyes seeing every thing before me: a dark sky; stars; dark grass; trees covering the entire field, shadowing every thing in their paths; and a long river. I sat up, feeling as alive as ever. Did it work? Did it really work? If so, then it felt good. I stood up, and I found out that I was just as clumsy and vulnerable as I used to be. I looked around, looking for any sign of a human being.

"Edward?" I whispered. I really did hope that it worked, and I didn't just get punked. I listened closely, but didn't hear anything. I waited for a little longer, but still, I didn't hear anything. I single tear went down my cheek, and sat down on the grass. I laid back with a 'thump', and I looked up at the stars. I closed my eyes, and attempt to stop the tears from falling. The wind _whooshed _by, making the grass scratch against my skin. I barley felt it, but I didn't care. I curled up in a ball, now on my side, and let the tears fall.

**Edward's POV**

Where was she? The king and queen had no idea where she was, and I was worried. I was in her room, and her scent made my mouth water. I tried with all of my might to push blood lust out of my mind, but barley seceded. She wasn't here. I jumped out of her window, and started running.

"Any news?" Clarence asked, coming besides me. I shook my head. "We'll find her," he told me. I nodded my head slightly, and ran faster. I wasn't going to lose her. Not now. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay with her, but knowing that she was safe just gave me a kind of comfort. I pushed further, Clarence getting further and further behind me. I was going to find her. I had to.

**Bella's POV**

I tried to calm down, and stood up. I was going to be brave. I brushed the tears away, and walked through the woods. I headed towards the village, trying to find my way. After a few long minutes of wondering around, I found it, and walked towards the little cottage. I knocked on the door, a bit harder then needed. I heard noise inside, and then the door opened a little. I looked down at the short woman, and she immediately shut the door.

"I would like to talk to you," I said, trying to sound at the least bit, calm. I wasn't doing a very good job. She didn't open the door, so I opened it. It was locked. I sighed. "Now, please." I heard more noise, and then Jessica opened the door.

"What do you want?" she asked in a snotty tone.

"I want to talk to your mother." She tried to look scary, but failed. She sighed heavily, and let me in. One of the advantages to being royalty, I thought. I walked in, and saw her mother over in a corner.

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked, glad that my voice didn't shake.

"We didn't lie to you. We told you the truth. Partly," Jessica muttered. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We do believe in an after life where lovers live together for ever. But, I didn't want you to go through." I was confused. She sighed, seeing my confusion. "I loved Edward," she stated. "So, obviously, I wouldn't want you to be the one that got to be with him for ever. We made you immortal." My jaw dropped.

"W-what?" I asked, my voice giving out.

"You're immortal. You can't die. Ever. Not by sickness, not by blade." I would never see Edward. Ever. I would live for ever, in misery the entire time. I stared at the two.

"F-fine," I said, blinking rapidly, trying to get rid of the tears. "Just, fine." I turned around, and walked out of the house. I ran once I got out of sight, and ran into the woods. I ran through branches, tripping along the way, and fell down once I got into the clearing. I stayed there, and sobbed. I buried my face into my hands, my body shaking on the ground. Soon, I got blurry eyed, and the last thing I felt were strong arms picking me up.

**Edward's POV**

I ran faster, and then my acute hearing picked up a some type of noise. I listened harder, and held my breath. It was crying. No, no, no. It can't be Bella. Right?

I gestured for Clarence to follow me, and ran towards the sound. Once I got near it, I saw a shaking form on the ground. It was curled up in a ball, rich brown hair falling over the shoulders and onto the grass. It was my Bella. I walked toward her, and found that her scent smelled different. It was the same, but it didn't temp me. At all. She smelled like flowers would to any human. I ran over to her, and picked her up in my arms. I held her to me, and followed Clarence to the cottage. I looked down at her while I ran, and tried to pin point what was wrong. Her cheeks were tear stained, pieces of hair matted to her face. She was shivering, her heart beat beating erratically. She was as pale as ever, her cheeks still a light pink.

Soon, we got to the house, and walked in. I placed her on the small couch we had, and looked at her.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Clarance, worried. He walked over to her, and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"No fever, her blood pulse is a tad bit quicker. . . wait." He grabbed his bag and looked at the back of her neck. I waited, feeling unnaturally antsy, and watched her face.

"Oh my," he muttered. He turned to me, his face full of wonder.

"What's wrong?" I asked again. He gestured me over, and showed me the back of her neck. A small crescent laid there.

"She was bitten?" I asked, out raged. He shook his head. I calmed slightly. "Then what's wrong?"

"She's been given a certain type of potion. It makes you immortal." I stared at him, not believing what any of it. "The potion is made from vampire venom. But only the part that changes a human. The way it's made is mixing it with different kinds of flowers, and adding certain potions. That way the human doesn't have to go through the pain, and it just makes them immortal. Usually, it doesn't give them our gracefulness, or beauty. They usualy look the same, depending on how much they were given. She looks the same." I stared at her face, awed. She was like me now, but she didn't have to be a killer. She didn't have to go through the pain, and I was grateful for that.

"When will she wake up?" I asked him. He looked at her, and then up at me.

"In a few hours. It shouldn't take that long." I nodded, my eyes never leaving her face. "I'm going to go make her some food. You should stay here." I nodded again, and felt him leave.

**Bella's POV**

I was in pure bliss. I was happy. Calm. And yet, I didn't know why. I was a sleep, but I felt like I was awake. It was an odd feeling. I wasn't dreaming, every thing was just black. It was like I was in my own self conscious. I couldn't hear anything, and I couldn't feel anything. What would you do if you had the opportunity to escape all of the pain and misery in life? For no apparent reason, I was happy. I had a sense of calm over me. Like I was just saved from an angel, and then carried up to Heaven.

**Edward's POV**

I sat there on the floor, staring at her beautiful face. How did I get this lucky? She was now immortal. I could finally be around her without having to worry. But, my biggest fear was if she wouldn't accept me. Would she? I would never know until she found out.

Clarence soon came back in, a bowl in hand. I had placed a blanket over Bella, and placed an other pillow behind her head. He sat the bowl on the small table behind me, and left the room, a smile hovering around his lips. _You love her. I can tell. _I smiled. Yes, I did. I loved her with all of my heart, and now I had the opportunityto be around her without worrying. I watched her, and she moved. My dead heart felt like it jumped, and I waited, watching her wake up.

**Bella's POV**

I started getting all of my senses back, and I tried opening my eyes. When I was able to see, I thought I was dreaming. Edward sat before me, his eyes full of some kind of emotion I couldn't pin point. If I was dreaming, then I had a really good imagination. I've dreamt of him before, but never like this. He looked perfect. My dreams didn't picture him as well as he actually looked. I rubbed my eyes, and stared at him. Was I really awake? If so, was someone impersonating him? Not likely.

"Edward?" I asked in a quiet voice. His mouth turned into a crooked grin, and I caught my breath, my heart beating faster. I had to be dreaming. "I-is it really you?" I asked quietly. He nodded his head, watching me intently. His head was cocked to the side, his face still in a crooked smile. My eyes watered slightly, and I threw myself at him. I hugged him tightly, cherishing this too well developed dream. I was never going to wake up if it was up to me. I felt him hug me back, and I buried my head in his shoulder, tears escaping my eyes.

**Edward's POV**

Hearing her voice just made my day. I had to smile, despite the look on her face. When she hugged me, I felt new. I know it sounds odd, but she's my other half. Would she love me after knowing what I was?

**Bella's POV**

I stayed there, in his arms, for a little while longer before pulling back.

"I'm dreaming," I stated. He looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" he asked. My heart stopped for a second at the sound of his velvety voice. He smiled a little, but still looked confused.

"How could this be real? You're supposed to be dead." I stared at him, my eyes a little sad. He leaned over, and kissed my forehead. I blushed, and he smiled.

"I was never dead," he told me. My brows scrunched together.

"What? Your parents. . . Alice. . ." I trailed off, seeing the look on his face.

"My parents knew. They were trying to keep it a secret." I moved a piece of hair from my face, making me blush lightly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because. . ." He closed his eyes, and I looked at him, worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly. He shook his head slightly, and then opened his eyes.

"I love you," he said quietly. "But I'm not human." Did he just say he loved me?

"What do you mean?" I asked in a whisper. He pressed his hand to my cheek, and I felt his cold skin. I didn't pull back, though, because I was mostly concentrating on his marble like features. I grabbed his hand, and held it.

"Okay, so your hands are cold." I looked up at him and smiled a little. "What's wrong?" He closed his eyes, and sighed a little.

"What do you know about my world, Bella? What creatures live here?" I thought.

"Well, there are numerous animals, fairies, nymphs, giants, werewolves, and vampires." He nodded his head, a sad look in his eye.

"I'm one of those creatures, Bella." My brows scrunched together. He was an animal, or a fairy, or a nymph. Obviously not a giant. He couldn't be a werewolf. Jake was, and he was huge. I looked down, realizing my last choice.

"Vampire," I said, and then looked up at him. He nodded, he features showing sadness. "But you won't hurt me. You can't." A smile hovered around his lips.

"I'm a killer, Bella." I shook my head.

"Doesn't mater," I said, shaking my head. "I trust you." He kissed my forehead.

"Now, do you believe that you're awake now?" he asked me, a visible smirk on his face.

"No, I still think that I'm dreaming." He groaned, now looking at the ceiling.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" he asked quietly. I smiled.

"Because how could all of this be happening? How could I be lucky enough to get you back?" He looked at he, shocked.

"Bella, if any one should be thinking that way, it should be me. You don't deserve to live a life with me. I'm a killer. You on the other hand. . . well, you're a sweet, caring, innocent woman. You never did anything wrong to deserve this." I stared up into his eyes.

"And neither did you," I told him. I rested my head on his shoulder, hoping that this would never end.

* * *

**A/N: So?? What do you think?? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me!!!**

**Thanks**

**~Bella**


	15. Angela Weber

**A/N:I am so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated. I've been busy lately, and I'm also working on another fanfic. YAY! It's going to be called _Castle of the Night_. Likey? Well, it should be up soon, and please R&R it! You can check my profile to see the characters bio's and the plot on the story.**

**Okay, I'm uber happy that you guys liked that last one. I want to make this one just as good. I hope that it reaches your guises expectations, and that you enjoy it.**

**Thanks!**

**~Bella**

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

**Angela Weber**

* * *

I was carried to bed and tucked in, and then Edward left. I couldn't get to sleep. At all. I was sitting in bed, staring out the window, my eyes not even able to droop. I was tired, but my body just wouldn't shut down.

There was a knock on the door.

I looked up, and Clarence came in. he sat at the edge of my bed, and smiled at me.

"Can you not get to sleep, Bella?" he asked me. I blinked at him, and then shook my head. "Here." He handed me some kind of drink. I looked at it, unsure, and he chuckled. "Don't worry. It's not poison." I blushed, and drank it. He took it when I was done, and stood up. "Good night, Bella." I nodded, and laid my head against the wall. I closed my eyes, trying to fall to sleep, but my body wouldn't shut down. I closed my eyes, and ran my hand through my hair, sighing. When I opened my eyes, a pair of golden eyes were before me. I gasped quietly, blinking. Edwards face moved away, and a crooked smile played on his lips.

"Can't sleep," he said. It wasn't a question. I nodded, staring at him. He smiled softly, and nodded. "Do you need anything?" he asked. I didn't know how to answer that. I needed him to stay, but I had a feeling that that wasn't what he meant. So, I shook my head. His face fell slightly, but I might have been imagining things. He nodded, and stood up.

"Well, good night," he said, and started to walk out of the room. My heart sank.

"N-no." He froze. "Stay. Please," I said quietly. He turned, and looked at me, his head cocked to the side slightly. His eyes were a smoldering liquid gold, making me melt at the spot. He walked over, and sat next to me. I rested my head against him, closing my eyes. Just listening to his steady breathing helped me fall to sleep. Soon, I was over come with sleep, my heart going to a steady beat.

**Edward's POV**

I listened to her heart beat, smiling lightly. I kissed the top of her head, my own dead heart feeling alive again. I watched her breath in and out, her face now calm and still. How did I manage to get this lucky? She was now immortal, and I didn't have to do anything for it to happen. And, she doesn't hate me for what I am. That just made me smile wider.

It started to rain, and I listened as it pelted the roof quietly.

**Bella's POV:**

What I dreamt of wasn't what I thought I would dream of. It wasn't of Edward, or me; It was of Angela. She was scared, terrified. She was bundled up next to her bed, crying. Before the dream could go any farther, I bolted upright. I felt movement besides me, and then Edward's worried, topaz eye were in front of me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling me to him.

"Angela." He looked down at me, confused.

"Is that the girl you talk about in your sleep?" he asked quietly. Now I was confused.

"How do you know that?" I asked. He ignored my question.

"Is it?" I nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"She lives where I used to live. Do you think there's some way to get her here?" He shrugged.

"They're might be _one_ way."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but I'll try and post another very soon. Remember to check my profile out and look at the stuf for Castle of the Night. R&R please!**

**~Bella**


	16. A Coming

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm starting to get WB, and if you have any ideas, let me know. 'Cause, I don't want to stop on this one right now. I'm going to write the second chapter of Castle of the Night, and please, please read it. If you do, I'll send you more information one the characters in Fairy Tale. It's not a bribe, but a reward. I haven't gotten any reviews for that one, and I personally think it's pretty good so far. And, the first chapter is long.**

**Thanks, and hope you like this one.**

**~Bella**

* * *

**Chapter 16.**

**A Coming**

* * *

Edward told me his plan, and I was shaking with joy once he finished. he laughed lightly, and took my hand.

"We should talk to Clarence." I nodded, and let him lead me out of the room. We walked into Clarence's study, and found him with his nose in a book. I smiled a little, and he looked up when he heard us enter.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We would like to discuss something with you." Clarence rose his eyebrow, and Edward told him the plan. Clarence nodded, and smiled a little.

"I have a feeling this will work." He smiled, and sat up. "You'll have to be persuasive, though." Edward nodded, and I bit my lower lip, excited. "Well, go on with you." He chuckled, seeing my expression, and Edward pulled me out of the house.

"We're going to run there," he told me once we were by the forest. I looked up at him, my eyes wide. He chuckled. "let me rephrase that: I will be running." I was still confused. He just smiled, shaking his head, and grabbed my hand. Before I know what was happening, I was on his back.

"What are you doing?" I asked, getting nervous.

"Hold on tight," he told me, a smile in his voice. Before I could say anything, I felt wind hit my face. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, locking my arms and legs tighter around him. Soon, I heard a chuckled, and lifted my head up.

We had stopped.

I blushed, and tried to get off. I couldn't.

"Bella?" He sounded worried.

"I-I can't get off," I mumbled. He laughed lightly, and pulled me off of his back. He placed me in front of him, and kissed me forehead. "Better?" I nodded, smiling a little.

"Come on." He took my hand, and held it in his cool grasp. He led me into the small villige, and we walked up to the little house owned by the witch. Edward knocked three times before we heard any noise from inside. Not long after the door opened a little, and part of Jessica's face appeared. Her eyes widened when she saw Edward's face, and once she saw me, fear passed through those once shocked eyes.

"May we talk to you mother?" Edward asked smoothly. Jessica nodded her head absently, and I couldn't help but smirk.

We walked in, and the witches round, face came into view. Her eyes were full of fright, and she was hiding behind her desk. We stopped a few away from her.

"We would like to talk to you," Edward told her. "Alone." He looked at Jessica. She scurried out of the room, her long, curly brown flying behind her. Edward turned back to the witch, and continued.

"We would like a trade." Her face lit up.

"And what would this trade involve?" she asked.

"We would like you to transport someone here for us." She cocked her head to the side.

"And I get what?"

"Gold." Her eyes shone excitement, and she nodded eagerly. She scurried back to her desk, and sat down.

"Now, who do you want to want me to transport? she asked.

"Angela Weber," I told her. "She's lives in New York City, which is in the United States." She nodded, and took a cloth off of an orb. The orb was clear, glass like, and there was mist swirling inside of it.

I felt like I was in some guinea show.

She placed her hands on the orb, and closed her eyes. She started murmuring words that I could make out, and a faint glow started to form in the corner of the room. I gasped quietly, watching it. The light started to grow bigger, and bigger, getting brighter in the process. I looked at the witch to see her eyes closed. Soon, the whole room was bright. She then dropped her hands, and the whole room was dark. Edward held me to his side, and I knew he could see. I waited, but it was still dark. After what seemed for hours, the light came back into the room, and I saw a girl lying on the ground.

And that girl was Angela. My Angela.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry it's so short. But I'm planning on updating soon, so no worries. I hope you liked it, and please review!**

**Thanks!**

**~Bella**


	17. Reunited

**A/N: Okay, here we go again. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm here, and I'm gonna keep writing. ^^ I started another story that I've been working on, and just posted the first chapter. It's one on Maximum Ride, and if you love Maximum Ride GO READ IT. I'd apretiat it if you guys checked it out, and along with that, Castle of the night. I've only got one viewer on that, and I think you all could do better then that. I mean, if you guys are so supportave of Fairy Tale, then you'll enjoy Castle of the Night.**

**Well, enjoy! ^^**

**~Bella**

* * *

**Chapter 17.**

**Reunited**

* * *

Once I saw Angela on the ground I rushed to her, amazed.

"Ang?" I asked in a whisper, roling her over. I could see her face now, and it was tear stained. Her long, curly brown hair was knotted, and after inspecting her shortly, I saw a few cuts on her legs and arms. What had happened to her?

"Ange?" I asked, worried now. She was breathing, that was for sure, but she wasn't waking up. I helped her up, and looked helplessly at Edward. He nodded, his eyes understanding, and came over. He picked her up in one swift movement, and stood up straight. I stood up with him, and took my cloak off. I laid it on Angela's weak form, and then looked at Edward.

"My belt," he instructed. I looked, and found a small, brown bag made out of fabric. I untied it from his belt, and threw it to the witch.

"There," I said to her, disgusted by her greediness. She took it happily, and turned away. I opened the door for Edward, and her walked out, carrying Angela easily. He gestured to his back, and I looked at him, confused.

"Get on my back," he said smoothly, a smile playing around his lips. I blinked, and hopped on. He didn't wobble at all. He took off, and we sped through the woods. It wasn't long before we stopped in front of the small cottage, and I slid off of Edward's back. We walked up to the door, and it was opened immediately by Clarence, worry etched into his features.

"Can you help her?" Edward asked him. Clarence looked at Angela's body, and then nodded. He took her from Edward, and took her over to the couch. Edward grabbed my hand, and lead me upstairs.

"You need to sleep," he said, leading me into his room. I looked up at him, and shook my head.

"No, I have to stay with her," I told him, earnest. He shook his head, his hand caressing my cheeks.

"Just rest. For me," he said quietly. He kissed my forehead lightly, and looked at me with liquid topaz eyes. I melted immediately.

It was so unfair.

I gave in, and slid under the covers. He kissed the top of my head before leaving. I looked after him, and sighed.

"Unfair," I muttered, knowing he could hear me. I heard a low chuckle, and then tried to slide off into unconsciousness.

**Edward's POV**

Once I got down stairs I went to Clarence.

"What can I do to help?" I asked him. He handed me a bowl full of smashed plant remains, and gestured over to Angela's body. I walked over, and started smearing the stuff onto the cuts bearing her arms.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked him.

"She has some bruises, cuts, and suffers from sleep deprivation. All she needs is some sleep, food, and time to heal. She'll be better soon." I nodded, and finished off with her arms. Her legs were already done, and when I looked, her legs looked worse then her arms.

"What were the cuts from?" I asked, curious as to if he knew.

"I can't tell. They aren't very deep." I nodded again, and walked over to his desk. I sat the bowl down, and walked over to where he was. He was mixing more plants into a bowl, and poring some potions into it. He stirred them together before going over to Angela's weak form, and spreading it on top of what I placed on her cuts. I watched silently, and tried listening to her thoughts.

Nothing.

It was all black. It was a never ending tunnel of nothingness. I watched her, confused. Was she like Bella? Maybe it's that she's from the same place Bella's from. No, that can't be it. Or can it?

Minutes ticked by, and then hours. It wasn't long before morning rolled along. I dashed up to where Bella was, and opened the door silently. When I looked in I saw Bella sleeping on her side, her legs curled close to her chest. The blankets she was using wrapped around her like a cocoon. I chuckled, and walked over to her.

"Bella," I said quietly, getting down next to her. "Bella, love." Her eyes fluttered open, and I smiled. "She'll be up soon," I told her. She smiled a little, and sat up slowly. I stood up, and she rubbed her eyes. I sat down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Sleep well?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"What did you expect?" she asked, her voice slightly groggy. I chuckled, and picked her up. She yelped a little, and then we were standing before Clarence and Angela. Angela was still asleep, but according to her thoughts, she would be waking up soon.

"When will she be up?" Bella asked, getting down next to me. I held her hand, her warmth radiating off of her.

"Very soon," I replied. She smiled, and walked over to her friends side. She knelt down next to her, waiting.

**Bella's POV**

I watched Angela's still face, waiting for her to wake up. Minutes ticked by, and I started to get impatient. I heard Edward chuckle behind me. Was I really that obvious? I kept watching her face, sitting silently. My heart was pounding a little, my brown eyes fixed onto her face. Her eyes soon fluttered open, and I saw her light blue eyes.

"Bella?"


End file.
